The Phoenix
by locoanime
Summary: Mystery/Fantasy/Romance AU: All my life I've been left with an empty darkness... that is... until his flames gave me light, and opened my eyes to the world I had suddenly been subjected to. A world... whose future is being jeopardized by our demons. The same demons that brought us together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an itty bitty not so much snip of my upcoming story.**

**I JUST DON'T HAVE A TITLE FOR IT!**

**any suggestions? I really need help. Message me if you're interested. Because I haven't gotten any ideas, the title is going to be 'The Pheonix'. Until I can come up with a title, or you guys can.**

**I am posting chapter one of this next year/ 2015. This is just the prologue. **

**Happy New Year's, Minna!**

**Genre: Angst**

**Prologue**

_'Put on your war paint'_

_~The Pheonix- Fallout boy~_

* * *

The year is 2077. Chaos. Destruction. Mayhem. Murder. These things rein across (Or what was left of) Earth.

WW4 **(Cause WW3 is just retarded :p) **is coming to an end. But not because the world has resolved their problems... It's because nearly every human being is dead.

Murdered. Every woman, child, man, solider... Were murdered. Gone. Their lives caught in the onslaught of mankind.

No one had memories of when the war had started. They didnt even have anything to fight for. There was no love, wealth, or even the slightest of happiness. Everything was consumed in fear. All that the people knew, or belived, was that everyone else was the enemy. That's what kept them fighting. It's all they know. And this was what the world was doomed to: Destruction.

But one fateful day, a man rose from the ashes. And in the man's hands was a book. An ancient book that was said to have the power to bring the world to peace. The man recited the verse that could save the world.

The book was placed on the ground. The pages flipped through the book, until it stopped on a page.

_"Destruction, Despair, I wouldn't really care._

_Please rid the world of blood and strife._

_Please take the world, and make it right._

_Save us all, O please, do what you must. _

_Just make sure there is no lust._

_Take the world to a time of peace._

_Heal it, and fill it with what was once a bountiful world,_

_O please."_

The man recited this, and in an instant, the leather bound book burst into a ball of light- illuminating the red sky. The light spread around the earth, and everything stopped. The light cleansed the polluted planet. Nothing was there. The earth was simply a big ball of dirt. No water, no sky, not even ice. Until the light disappeared, and slipped itself beneath the crust of the barren earth.

And that's when the miracle happened.

The earth became dazzled in magic. Seas began to rise, and vegetation came back to the planet. The animals came back as well.

It was saved.

In an instant the world had gone from doomed, to saved. The world was renewed from the ashes, and had never burned brighter in the universe. The world could start over. The world was peaceful. And for the last creation, came people. But no ordinary people. Every plant, animal, mineral, and person became infused with magic. And so, the world turned into a mythical realm.

New found peace, civilization, and a new world came into being.

But how long would the peace last?

Barely a millennium.

* * *

**WAS NOT CHAPTER ONE!**

**So I guess I can title it 'The Pheonix'... Unless ya'll come up with something better...**

**See ya next time!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling

I** hope New Years was great for you guys. Mine was great. Althought my New Year's wish didn't come true... That's fine, though.**

I** am sorry about the genre confusion for the prologue. The idea was that the prologue had its individual grene, aside from the story itself. I hope you understand, minna...**

**This is officially Chapter 1. Now what you have to keep in mind is that the earth has now become a mythical realm. Muahahahhahhahhahha... I'm going to have fun with this...**

**Falling**

_'You are a brick that's tied to me, pulling me down. Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground.'_ ~The_ Pheonix- Fallout boy~_

* * *

It seems that it's happened again. I hate myself for it. I don't know how many rumors have gone around talking about the dumb, blonde, princess. I never have a clue as to what is going on. I always wake up from an eternal darkness... Emptiness, and I can't remember a damn thing. Ever since mother and father were... S-Slaughtered... This happens- I black out. My brother, Loke, doesn't even talk to me about it. Even after a hundred years, he still won't. So I'm all on my own. I'm all on my own to recall, and wither at the sight of the _'monster' _slitting their throats, and spilling their metallic, red, blood all over the marble flooring.

But anyways, I need to stop dwelling in the past. Even though it's the only thing I can really remember...

"Princess, come'on. We need to go." One of my guards says.

"Where's Loke? What's going on? Why am I-" I suddenly realize that I didn't wake up in my bed this time. I'm fully clothed in my light pink- floral dress, and I'm standing up. Something's not right... I usually awake in my room. But this time, my guards are surrounding me in the grand hall.

"Princess, there's not much time. Come. We must get you to safety."He ushers me on, and the guards around me start to push me in the direction of the first guard.

I grip his shoulder from behind-stopping him in his tracks.

"He's my brother God dammit. And where are we going?" I question. My voice coming out dry.

He sighs before turning around to face me. "They're here. Your brother went out to fight. His last orders were to keep you safe."

They... I know what he means. But now?! Those monsters had to start a war, now!? And Loke... That idiot was dumb enough to actually go out and fight. Unless... No! Whatever it is, I'm sure he had a reason... I just hope he's careful...

I let go of the guards' shoulder and we all continued to walk down to the bunker/safety. And as we were walking down to the bunker, my guards never said a word. We reached the stairs, and walked down towards the dungeon... And then below the dungeon...

We stopped in a dark hallway. The only light that was provided in the darkness, was by the guard in front of me who had lit a torch. Other than that, all was pitch black. I could faintly hear a 'drip drop' over the sound of the guards' boots. It echoed off the cobblestone walls, and through the corridor. It made a shiver shingle down my spine. The darkness enhanced my hearing, making my pointed ears flinch at every sound.

*boom*

A large boom echoed through the hallway, and made the walls shake. I winced at the sound, before nearly falling down. A guard caught my arms as my knees started to give out.

"Princess, are you alright?" He asked. His face filled with concern.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." I replied, trying to reassure him. Truth be told, I was actually mortified. We were in the middle of a war, and I had only the darkest parts of my mind to speculate as to what that large boom was.

*boom*

There it was again! What was it? Was it a catapulted stone that hit my castle? Was it something outside that I couldn't imagine?!

*boom*

No it wasn't.

*boom*

The booms got louder, and more frequent. The walls continued to shake, and I could no longer keep my pale legs steady. My guards steadied themselves on the quaking walls beside me. By that point, we knew that the booms weren't from the outside. They were coming from the wrought, iron door at the beginning of the corridor.

_They found us.._.

It was only a matter of time before they barged in, and slaughtered us... Just like they did to my parents...

Monsters... They were all monsters. All of them. Every last one of their species were monsters. I can only imagine their black eyes, with blood-red irises. Murderous eyes. The murderous eyes that spill innocent blood. Just the thought made my stomach turn in unpleasant knots.

*boom*

I could feel their presence. Their red irises glowed in the darkness. My guards immediately made a wall in front of me, and then I witnessed a fight of good and evil- light and dark. All of them used their magic, making the hallway light up. I didn't know what to do. Should I help? Should I run? Suddenly, a blast of purple magic filled the hallway, and all of my guards were down. I looked through the darkness, and was able to spot one. last. monster.

My ears picked up the sound of his footsteps, and I could tell he was trying to make his way towards me. My mind was frozen. I barely had time to think, but I knew what I had to do...

Run.

I picked up my skirts, and dashed, blindly to the other end of the corridor. Another iron door met my gentle hands. I opened it, and dashed up the stairwell. I need to hide, or at least get away from my predator. My bare feet couldn't feel the cold contact with the stone stairs. Adrenaline raced through my veins, and told my brain to run. Don't turn around, don't look back... Don't die.

I could hear him behind me. He was close. I did exactly as my instincts told me, and fled to the highest room of the tallest tower. I had no idea why my instincts told me to do that. Maybe I read too many fairy tales, or was it because I was a princess? It wasn't fate... Right?

I slammed the wooden door behind me, and locked it by putting a sword through the handles. But to no prevail... The monster barged in. It showed no mercy on its face.. . Its eyes. It had short, jet-black hair, that was slicked back, and wore all black clothing. It spread its scaly, black wings out, as It attempted to intimidate me. Like It already hasen't!? I'm sure he could hear my heart beating a million miles an hour. I backed away from it, as it started inching its way towards me... Almost taunting me. Eventually I was backed against the window.

"You will die, princess." He hissed. it held up a dagger, and my whole body froze for a moment. This is where I will die... But if I were to die, I could not give them the satisfaction of killing me. I turned around, and stepped onto the windowsill.

"Do it... I dare you." He hissed once again. This time, standing his ground... Waiting for me to jump. I only stared outside. My home... My kingdom, had been reduced to rubble, and engulfed in flames. I could hear the screams, and cries of children, mothers, citizens, soldiers... dying. It was all over. I was going to die like the rest of them.A tear fell from my cheek, and drifted into the smokey abyss below. How had the world come to this? I didn't want this! Why!?

"Jump already!" He yelled. Holding up the dagger, again. I turned towards him, he was devilishly grinning. Its fangs poking out from his smile, and his irises shinning with blood.

I saw a flash, and before I knew it I was falling backwards off of the windowsill. I could feel pain in my abdimin, and I knew he had thrown his dagger at me. I couldn't scream as my body fell from the sky. I could only watch the world around me crumble. Smoke engulfed me, and the last thing I can remember before giving into the darkness, was hitting something hard.

* * *

** Clifffhannnger! I am sure you all know who the princess is... Actually, what she is! (She's an elf, if you can't comprehend it. But not like a small one that works for Santa, like one from lord of the rings. I told you I would have fun with this!)**

**If you haven't, I would listen to the song~ The Pheonix- by fallout boy~ It's amazing, and I guess I am just gonna keep that as the title.**

**Me: Natsu, what are you doing?**

**Natsu: Aint it obvious!? I'm listening to your songs! OH wait! My favorite one just came on! 'Put on your war paint!'**

**Gray: What the hell is that noise! Oh, wait... It's just ash-breath. Shut up, will you!**

**Erza: Now, boys, we need to stop fighti- Oh my God, Natsu, stop singing! You are totally off note!**

**Me: *Facepalms***

**Natsu: I'm fired up, now! *Lights up hand***

**Me: Natsu, don't burn my phone!**

**Natsu: Shit... Sorry loco...**

**Me: You killed it. *Picks up sizzled phone***

**haha little skit for ya! Now I just gotta get a new phone...**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Girl

**Natsu: What do you mean I don't get my-**

**Me: Shut up, Natsu! You can't give away spoilers! It might make the readers upset!**

**Gray: Yeah, shut up, Lava-blood.**

**Me: You too, Gray.**

**Gray: Why!? You never tell me anything!? Am I even gonna be in this, anime otaku?!**

**Me: Well, If you're gonna be cold Gray, I guess you won't be in this.**

**Gray: Shutting up now.**

**Me: Anyways, this chapter has been taking me a while. Well, longer than I expected, and I'm not sure how fast this will get updated.**

**Lucy: It's okay, loco, I feel your pain.**

**Me: *sobs* Thanks, Lucy. But, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer(cause everyone else does it): I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. (No, not the Hiro from Big Hero 6) **

**Chapter 2**

**Mystery Girl**

_"We are the jack-o-lanterns in July, setting fire to the sky." ~The Pheonix- Fallout boy~_

* * *

Am I dead yet? Honestly, I don't know. I couldn't really feel anything after I fell. Maybe it was from shock, or blood loss. But I do remember a dream I had. For some reason I had jumped into a volcano. It didn't last that long. And the burning sensation felt real... Like someone actually put me into a volcano. Man, it hurt like crazy. Wait... You can't think when you're dead... Right? But I'm so weak right now, I don't even think I can test that theory...

I tried seeing if I could move any muscles. My stomach still hurts pretty bad, and I winced when I tried flexing it.

"So, she is alive." Someone's voice said. I cracked open my eyes, but I couldn't see anyone. All of my surrounding were dark, except some torches that lined the walls, to what I assume to be a cave.

Suddenly, I felt a warmth on my bare arm. Wait... Bare? I glance down, and see that I am covered in a black sheet from my bust-down. I could tell I was either stark naked, or wearing barely anything. What happened to my clothes!?

"You're still weak. Hopefully Wendy can help you." The voice said, again. I cocked my head to my side to see a man. No, not a man. A monster. He had the same, red eyes. Eyes that were looking right at me! But wait... Did he say 'help'? I know I've been injured, but his kind does not help-they kill.

"Why are you helping me?" I mumbled. He tilted his head. I couldn't see him clearly. The hood of his black cloak shadowed his face, but his eyes were such a vibrant red, they glowed in the darkness.

"Why aren't I dead?" I continued. He seemed a bit taken back at this. I noticed the warmth leave my arm.

"Why do you want to be dead?" He countered.

"Answer me, please. I am extremely confused." I hadn't any time to think as to why I expected to be dead. maybe it was because I got stabbed, and fell of a building. usually people don't survive that.

"No, you answer me. Can't you see, I'm trying to help?" I could practically feel the smirk on his face.

"Well-Hey! I asked you first!" I yelled the last part. How dare he try to change the subject. Wait, what were we even talking about?

"I'm the one who saved you. If you hadn't fallen on me, you'd be dead right now. So I'll ask you again," His face was now inches from mine, as he hovered over me. It was then that I realized he was standing at the side of a...Bed...That I was on...

"Why do you want to be dead?" He finished. His eyes staring straight into mine. I still couldn't make any features of his face. It was all still hidden. But I could have sworn I saw something pink...

He stared at me, waiting for an answer. But I did not reply- I couldn't. I was too caught up in his gaze, and I spent my time thinking about what he was trying to get out of me. Of why he was doing this...

A sudden fumble of a pebble caught his attention, and he backed away from me-fading into the shadows, like a phantom.

I took this opportunity of solitude to look at my surroundings, and me. From what I could tell, I was on a bed with green sheets. It was just big enough to fit two people. Three torches lined each wall of the cave, But there was one spot with no torches, and I assume that to be some doorway that led to another part of the cave. I lifted the black sheet that covered me, only to reveal that I was stark naked... My worst nightmare: Naked, in the presence of a man, with no memory of what had happened after I fell on the guy. Oh my gosh! What if he did something bad to me!? I felt like screaming. I'm gonna scream. I-

Suddenly there was a large hand over my mouth.

"Don't you dare scream." He said. I don't know if he was the man in the cloak or not. He had dark, burgundy hair, that spiked in the back. There was a small hair tuft that went over his forehead, and he had grown out sideburns that framed his face. There was something about him, that scared me. Maybe it was the scar that closed over his right eye, or his rather long fingernails, but he just seemed...Intimidating...

I stared at him wide-eyed. How did he know I was going to scream!?

"Cobra, what the hell, man?" Another man walked in. This man was very different from what I assume to be 'Cobra'. He had long, dark hair. He was rather tall and muscular, too. But then his eyes... They were red, but they didn't have the black emptiness behind the irises. Who were these guys?

"Sorry, I heard her think she was gonna scream. You don't want that, do you?" Cobra said. He took his hand off of my mouth, and approached the other man.

Did he just say he heard me think I was going to scream?

"No, of course not. But you could'a said something 'bout it." He replied.

"Is it true!?" Another mysterious voice said. This one sounded giddy, and higher pitched than the other two men in the room.

Both men turned towards the entryway, and stared at someone running in.

"Slow down, you idiot!" Someone's voice echoed. A moment later, there were two new boys in the room. They were like complete opposites of each other! One had short, shaggy, black hair, and wore a black cloak with gold trimming. The second had spiky, blonde hair, and blue eyes. I couldn't even tell what he was wearing, it just looked so unusual.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cobra asked the two boys.

"Sting heard Natsu say there was a really weird girl here. He immediately dashed in here, before I could stop him." One of them said, as he put a hand on 'Sting's' shoulder.

I stared at all of them. Was Natsu the guy in the cloak? Where am I? Who the hell are these guys? What happened to my clothes!?

I heard a chuckle come from Cobra.

"What's so funny?" I asked, clutching the black sheet to my chest.

"Natsu was right. You are weird." He replied, now trying to contain his laughter. The others followed, all of them on the brink of tears. If I wasn't injured, they wouldn't be laughing right now. But I am injured, so there isn't anything I can do to stand up for myself. I'm alone, and embarrassed. I closed my eyes, and tried to drown them out with my thoughts. Why was this even happening? I want to cry. I want to scream. I want this to have never have happened! I-

"You idiots!" Somebody roared. I looked up, and saw all the boys cowering under the cloaked figure.

"Out! Now!" He bellowed. In an instant, all the boys were out of the room. A moment later, I heard another voice.

"Natsu, I'm here! What did you say you needed?" asked a small voice. A young girl came running in. Her blue hair, tied up in pig tails, and wore a short, white, dress, that was ruffled at the skirt.

"Ah, yes, Wendy." He said. His temper ceased as the girl rushed in.

"Could'ya heal her?" He finished.

"How did she get hurt, Natsu?" Wendy asked, while coming up beside me, and examining me visually.

"I don't know. One moment, I'm scouting for _her, _and then the next, some elf falls on me. If Cobra hadn't heard her falling, she and I would both be dead." He huffed. Steam practically rising off of his pissed figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll make sure her wounds are healed. What are you gonna do?" She said apologetically.

"I still got scouting to do in the rubble. If she's dead, I don't know what we'll do." He said, as he walked off.

Wendy looked over her shoulder, to make sure he was gone, before turning her attention to me. "Do you wanna go somewhere only girls can go?" She asked politely- a little excitement in her voice.

I thought about it for a second. I really don't want those hooligans around me again, so I suppose it will be alright for me to agree. I nodded. She extended a petite hand towards me, and I took it in my own, now trying to steady myself off of the bed. Cool air rushed around my backside, and I realized-I was still naked, and the blanket was only covering my front.

"W-Wendy?" She piped up at the sound of her name.

"Yes?"

"I-Uh, I'm..." I clutched my hand tighter to the blanket, and she noticed. She gasped, and her brown eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. I was a complete fool for not noticing! And imagine if anyone saw you!" Her expression seemed as if she had just watched her parents die in front of her...I would know. She took the end of the black sheet that was skimming the stone ground, and brought it around my body, so I was now somewhat covered.

"There." She said. Her hands went to her hips as she admired the work she had done to cover me. "Hopefully the boys won't see us. Come'on!" She finished. I followed her out of the room. I nearly fell five times while following her, and she said I had to be 'extra careful', because I could reopen my wound. She led me down twists and turns of the cavern-probably taking a route in which the boys couldn't see us, and eventually walked into another room. But as we had walked down, I could only think about who '_her'_ was. The cave was huge. The ceiling was lifted, and had rocks creating spears that looked like they would fall any moment. In the center of the room, was a large pool.

"It's my secret spot. No one can come here except me. But, because of the circumstances, I'll let you slide." She said with a smile on her face. I smiled back at the gesture. I was glad that she was being kind to me. It's like we were already friends.

"Thank you, Wendy." I said, rather confidently. It didn't seem awkward to call her by her name, cause I could tell we would be good friends already.

"Your welcome..." She trailed off, hoping to get my name. Realizing what she was doing, I quickly responded,

"-Lucy. My name is Lucy. Sorry for not telling you sooner." I heard her gasp.

"I-It's alright, L-Lucy. I'm glad N-Natsu was t-there for y-you. Let's get you healed, OK?" She said. Why was she suddenly nervous?

She guided me to a boulder, and I sat down."C-Could you take off the sheet, p-please, Lucy? I have to see your w-wound." I willingly undid the blanket from around my body. She placed her small hands to her flat chest, and muttered something I couldn't quite catch. She then turned her attention back towards me, and unwrapped a blood-soaked bandage from around my diaphragm. "Ow." I winced when the tightness from the bandage left, and my diaphragm became sore. "I'm sorry. But, don't worry. I'll heal you, and then we can get cleaned up, OK?" I nodded at her reassurance. She set the bandage aside, and hovered her hands over the stab wound. A light came from her hands, and soon the bloody wound had healed into a small scar.

"Wow...Thank you." Was all I could say. This young girl had just healed a wound in mere seconds. She smiled. "Your welcome. But you should also thank Natsu. He may not be the best medic, but he is smart enough to tell when a wound needs to be cauterized. He saved you life. I only guaranteed your recovery." I was able to stand up on my own, thanks to her. I hugged her, and mumbled a 'thank you', again.

"Why don't you wash yourself, and I'll find you something to wear?" She asked. I nodded, and stepped into the water of the large pool-which was surprisingly warm. Wendy rushed into another part of the cavern, so I sat in the pool, and washed the crusted blood off of me.

A little while later, Wendy came back with a pile of clothes. "I think these will fit you." She said, and placed them on the boulder. "How do you have clothes fit for a grown woman?" I asked. She blushed a little, and put her hands to her chest. "I know I'll be bigger." She said. I just smiled at her. She thought so well of herself, and others. Her being an undeveloped girl, of course it's expected for her to think of things like that.

"Anyways, I'm going to try to find, Natsu. You can stay here, and get dressed."She said, as she walked off. I sat in the pool for a moment, before deciding I should get dressed.

I was thankful that Wendy had brought undergarments. It's the first real clothing I've had since I've been here. I quickly slipped them on, and put on the skirt. It was short like Wendy's, that stopped at about my mid-thigh. It was a dark, royal blue, that had golden tracings and swirls sewn onto it. I picked the top out of the pile, and slipped it past my head, that was still damp. The top barely covered my scar, as it stopped an inch or two below my breasts. The top had sleeves which hung off my arms loosely. The sleeves had holes that exposed my shoulders, but still easily cascaded down my pale arms. The top was royal blue like the skirt, But it was only had gold trimming. The sleeves on the other hand, had the same design as the sleeves. I looked down at myself, and felt like something was missing. And there was! Under the pile had been a pair of shoes. They were leather sandals, that laced up, and stopped at my calf.

"Wendy?" I called out. There wasn't a response.

What am I going to do!? I don't know the cave system. I could get lost. I could get hurt. I-

"Oi! Blondie, your thoughts are hurting Cobra's ears!" A gruff voice echoed. It seemed familiar. Oh, perhaps it's one of the hooligans from before. I stepped into the cavern hallway, that was lighted with torches, and saw one of the men from before. I walked towards him.

"Wendy's over here." He gestured to a tunnel above us.

"How wi-" I started, but was caught off. The man grabbed me, and suddenly sprouted wings. They were onyx, and covered in little pieces of what seemed to be some sort of metal. I yelped as we started ascending up the tunnel. Before I knew it, the man let go of me, and placed me on the ground once more.

"I'm Gajeel, gihee." He smirked. I looked around, and noticed we were at ground level. I could see the large opening to the cave, and the sunlight. Outside seemed to be a forest. I then spotted Wendy, sitting by the other men, except the cloaked figure, who I suppose is Natsu...

"Wendy!" I shouted as I ran towards her. She turned around, and gave me a smile. Surprisingly, Gajeel followed me.

"We were just talking about you. They don't really think yo-" She was rudely caught off by Sting.

"What's your name, elf?" He questioned.

"Lucy," I replied.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Except for Wendy, who just stood there, and scratched the back of her head. "I told you so, guys." She stated weakly. I stared at all the boys with wide eyes. Is there something wrong with my name?...

* * *

**AAAAANNNNDDDD, DONE! Gomenesai, Minna! So sorry it took me so long to update. I have been having trouble writing it, and I really haven't gotten the opportunity to... SAO2 has been on my mind. Again, very sorry. But on the positive side, this has been my longest chapter EVER! I went past 3k words! Anyways, I'll be [hopefully] updating soon! please review, favorite, and follow! **

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**

**Gajeel: Seriously, SAO2?**

**Me: Yes, Gajeel. Seriously. But I think you would like it.**

**Gajeel: Tch, I would not. **

**Me: I don't know... I think blood, guns, metal, more metal, killing, more guns, just seemed to be your thing... But you'll have to watch SAO first..**

**Gajeel: Forget it.**

**Me: I also recall Levy thinking about watching it. I am sure she wouldn't mind watching it with you.**

**Gajeel: You were saying?...**


	4. Chapter 4: It's only a name

**Me: I am back my youngsters! And...Oldsters... ****Anyways, this chapter will be a little different! Levy, hand me the book.**

**Levy: Here you go. Why do you need this, again?**

**Me: Do you see all these blank pages, Levy? I am going to be writing in them! Do you know what that means?**

**Levy: You're writing a new story?**

**Me: Correct! I'm writing this chapter in third person!**

**Levy: That's not what I said...**

**Natsu: I'm confused...**

**Gray: Just shaddap, so loco can write, flame-brain!**

**Natsu: You wanna go, ice-princess!?**

**Lucy: Erza, they're at it again.**

**Erza: *Snaps out of daze with strawberry cake* We aren't fighting again, are we?!**

**Natsu and Gray: No, we're best buds!**

**Erza: Good. Loco, continue so I may eat my strawberry cake in peace.**

**Me: Alrighty, then! Now where did I leave off?...**

* * *

Chapter 3

It's only a name

_Here it comes, this rising tide, so come'on! ~The Pheonix-Fallout boy~_

Cobra had immediately snapped out of his shocked expression, and rested lazily against the cave wall. "Shit, I thought my ears were playing tricks on me but.." He glanced Lucy's way. "You're seriously Lucy..." She nodded in response, her face still plastered with shock. Little did she know, Cobra was not asking. "Well, I'm not going to be the one to tell, Natsu. You guys have to figure this shit out all by yourselves." Cobra walked off into the depths of the cavern, that had not been lit by torches.

"Is there something wrong with my name?" Lucy asked Wendy.

Wendy took a deep breath, and fiddled with her petite hands."Well, a little over a hundred years ago... Igneel was murdered..." Wendy said. This only seemed to confuse Lucy more. Who was Igneel? What did that have to do with her name?

"Igneel was Natsu's father. And..." Wendy took a deep sigh, as she mustered up the courage to say the following words. "Our king." She finished. That only solved one thing for Lucy. The reason why Igneel was relevant to her situation, was still unknown to her. She glanced around the cave and noticed that all of the boys (Excluding Cobra) were kneeling on one knee, with their heads bowed. "Igneel's last words were to find you, and to keep you safe. Natsu never knew the reason. And it infuriated him. He used to always go on about why his fathers last words were about you. So once he got over it, he spent a hundred years trying to find 'Lucy'. He never found you. He searched all over the realm. But he never met one person named 'Lucy'." Wendy started to shake, and her breaths became short and rapid. "And then, a few weeks ago..." Wendy tried to grasp the words, as she attempted to calm herself down. "Natsu overheard an akuma talking about how they were going to kill you." Wendy shivered at the thought. About how Natsu had said exactly what the 'akuma' said. How it was going to watch Lucy suffer in a pool of her own blood. She just couldn't imagine that actually happening to Lucy. The kind Lucy she had now known."So Natsu followed the akuma to a kingdom. He eventually lost sight of the akuma, and started looking everywhere. Until you fell from the sky." Lucy and Wendy giggled a bit. The laughter seemed to calm Wendy down, and all negative thoughts left her mind.

"Wait," Lucy said after a moment of silence between the two girls. She was trying to put the puzzle pieces together in her head. It was still a little unclear to her. "The a-akuma... Those are the monsters that tried to kill me?" Wendy nodded. The peace inside the cave was suddenly ruined by another voice.

"Holy shit! Who's gonna explain to Natsu!? Oh my Mavis, what if he gets super mad!? What's he gonna do!?"Sting started to have a panic attack, right there on the cave floor.

"Jeez, light-bulb, I knew you didn't have any bulbs, but this just explains it. Gihee." Gajeel said. Sting gave him the are-you-fucking-kidding-me-look, and launched himself at Gajeel. They went on an end less rant while Butting heads.

"Nutless!"

"Bulbless!"

"Nutless!"

"Bulbless!"

And so on, and so forth. Rogue sat in the corner, shaking his head at his idiotic friend. Then again, they're all idiots...

Laxus, who had been hidden this entire time, decided to come into the conversation. "I sure as hell ain't tellin, Natsu. You know how he gets when he's angry." Laxus got up from his ledge of the cavern, and followed Cobra's path into the shadows.

Wendy and Lucy stood, and watched as the scene unfolded around them. Lucy kept thinking of how she had gotten herself into this mess. And Wendy couldn't believe that none of the guys had the courage to talk to Natsu. Their sweats dropped. Just how bad could he be?

"Bulbless!"

"Nutless!"

"Are ya sure, Bulbless? Gihee."

"The hell, you talkin about, Nutless?"

"Aahhhhh!" A sudden scream came from the shadows, and Cobra came running back into the area-of-chaos. "OH MY FUCKING MAVIS!? WHAT THE HELL, GAJEEL!?" Sting (Bulbless) backed away from Gajeel (nutless), as Cobra approached him. Fury yet terror covered his face as he approached the other male. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND ME A MENTAL IMAGE OF YOUR-" Cobra's rant was cut off by an Iron fist to the face, that knocked him to the ground. "Are you serious Cobra!? Wendy is _right_ there!" Gajeel points to Wendy and Lucy who are halfway across the room. Wendy stares wide-eyed at the boys. Cobra can't stand to see her like that. No one can. He calms down after realizing, he doesn't want to scar her beautiful brown eyes for life. Cobra sighs, and turns back to Gajeel. "Your right. I'm sorry. My anger must have prevented me from realizing Wendy was still here." He stood up, and dusted himself off.

And apparently now seemed to be a good time for _someone _to show up.

Lucy saw a figure descend from the sky, and stand at the entrance of the cave. Its scaly wings were sprawled out to its sides, but quickly retracted out of view. The more Lucy focused on the figure, was when she could tell it was a he. A he with pink hair! And horns! Holy Shit! He had horns! Lucy had never seen anybody with horns! And she could tell that he was a well built person. The darkness from the cave prevented any further inspection. But when she saw him open his eyes...

Her fondness immediately shattered.

She gasped as she saw his eyes peer into the cave. Those blood-red irises. The eyes of a monster-an akuma! He was an akuma! He was going to kill her! And right when she was starting to think he was hot too, dammit...

In just a few milliseconds of his presence, he had scared Lucy. Except, he was yet to learn she was scared and Lucy...

"DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT _LAY LOW_ MEANS!?" '_Those seriously had to be his first words?' _Wendy thought, as she watched Natsu walk into the cave. "I CAN HEAR YOU FROM A FUCKING MILE AWAY!" Natsu continued. All the boys looked with horror at Natsu. They made him mad...THEY MADE HIM FUCKING MAD! Wendy quickly covered her ears. She knew there was going to be no stopping his language when he was mad.

"Natsu?" Rogue asked weakly. Natsu turned to him, and Rogue withered in fear. "WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT!?" Natsu yelled. The cave shook a bit, causing small rocks to fall from the ceiling. Lucy had observed that as soon as 'Natsu' had come in, it had gotten quite hot in the cave...

"Wendyhassomethingtotellyou!" Rogue blurted out, hoping the wrath of Natsu wouldn't fall upon him. Natsu could only make out 'Wendy'. He calmed himself down, and approached the two girls.

"What's going on, Wendy?" Natsu asked. His eyes softened a bit, as he watched the girl uncover her delicate ears. Wendy looked up at him.

"T-the g-girl." Wendy pointed to Lucy, who was now trying to hide behind Wendy.

Lucy yelped, and clutched Wendy, as she peered at Natsu.

"Ha! bunny-girl got scared by just lookin at Natsu! Natsu must be ugly as shit!" Gajeel yelled. Natsu slowly turned towards him, as flames appeared around his body. Lucy yelped, and clutched Wendy so tight, Wendy thought she wasn't going to be able to breathe after this.

"What did you say, metal-mouth?" Natsu said in a voice so low, the ocean would be jealous.

"You deaf or somethin, Salamander? I said you were as ugly as shit!" Gajeel yelled again. Giving his signature laugh, and his skin turning into Iron scales.

"You need to go find a mirror, and say that!" Natsu yelled, as him and Gajeel clashed. Somehow, all the boys got mixed up in the fight. They were either looking for an excuse to fight, or trying to stop them from killing one another.

This went on for a few minutes, until Wendy finally got Lucy to hug a rock, instead of her. Wendy looked at the boys who were destroying parts of the cave, while trying to demolish each other.

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled. All the boys froze, and backed away from Natsu. Natsu scuttled over to Wendy.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something, Wendy. What is it?" Natsu asked the girl. Wendy tried to muster up as much courage as she could.

"Please take off your disguise." Wendy said with her new-found courage.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Tell me why, first."

"Take off your disguise, and I'll tell you."

"No. I'm gonna go out soon you know I still gotta find h-"

"Natsu! Just please trust me, and take off your disguise!" Wendy shouted. Natsu looked at her. He saw the tears her her brown orbs. Darn Wendy, and her cuteness...

"ugh, fine." Natsu, begrudgingly closed his eyes, and muttered words no one could hear. Wendy was still trying to plan out how she was going to tell Natsu 'the big news'

"Now what?" Natsu asked in an annoyed tone. Wendy eyed the frightened girl. Should she just tell him? Should he find out on his own?

"You don't have to search any longer, Natsu." Wendy turned back to him. Natsu tilted his head in confusion. "You already found her." Wendy finished. Natsu's eyes widened in shock. "T-That's immpossible, Wendy." Wendy shook her head at the shocked boy, and glanced towards Lucy. Natsu followed her eyes, and saw the girl who had fallen on him, hugging a rather large rock. Weird...

"Ask her what her name is." Wendy said. Natsu walked over to the frightened girl, and crouched beside her. He poked her arm, and she slowly opened her eyes. Fearing the danger the man before her could cause.

She fearfully glanced at Natsu's face. And she noticed... He wasn't an akuma? He no longer had the eyes of a murderer. How was that possible? Does that mean he's not going to kill her? Her thoughts ran a million miles an hour inside her mind.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked. Lucy stared at him blankly, studying Natsu's face. His pointy eyes, his Onyx orbs, his spiky pink hair, his nose...lips...

Natsu waved a hand in her face. "Hello?! What's your name?" Lucy snapped out of her daze. "Lucy," Lucy replied. Natsu's eyes widened. _'She...Is...Lucy?' _Natsu stared at Lucy, making her slightly uncomfortable. He still couldn't believe it. Things don't just coincidentally happen like this., and then he realized... "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME SOONER!?" He screamed, now facing towards the group of boys who were staring at them. All of them except Gajeel and Laxus winced. Either of fear or pain.

"N-Natsu, calm down. It was my fault anyways. I should have told you right away. It's just..." Wendy sighed. "I thought you would scare Lucy." She said.

"Why would you think I would scare Luigi?" Natsu tilted his head. He still wasn't ready to accept the fact that the busty blonde was Lucy.

"IT'S LU-CY! NOT LUIGI!" Lucy stood up in front of Natsu. She was ready to punch his (rather attractive) face. As her fist went flying, she only met contact with the air. Natsu had side-stepped, when he saw Lucy's fist coming straight at him. Lucy pouted as she pulled her fist away from nothing. "No fair.." She mumbled. Natsu smirked but quickly turned away.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL STANDIN AROUND LIKE A BUNCH OF STATUES!? GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Natsu bellowed. All the boys flew out of the cave. Wendy jogged up to the entrance, but before she could leave, Natsu's hand wrapped around her upperarm.

"Not you Wendy. I don't want you going out just yet. You have to stay Here. You need to stay safe." He looked back at the pouting blonde. "With Lucy," He said, as he turned to face Wendy again. Wendy relaxed. "What are you going to do, Natsu?" She asked. He muttered to himself before opening his eyes, to reveal glowing read eyes. "You already know." He smirked at the young girl, before taking off into the sky.

Wendy walked back over to Lucy.

"So he's gone?" The blonde started, now looking more depressed, than her previous expression.

Wendy nodded, but radiated the same aura Lucy did. "But don't worry," Wendy piped up, and offered a kind smile to Lucy. "He'll come back... He always comes back." Wendy said. Giving herself reassurance as well. But the fact of Natsu leaving wasn't the biggest issue the elvish princess was having.

"Where did he go?" Lucy questioned.

"Last time I checked, Natsu thought about heading towards the east forest." Wendy replied, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"Thanks Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed, as she marched towards the cave mouth.

"What do think you're doing?!" Wendy fearfully exclaimed, afraid her new friend was going to do something reckless.

"Well, for one thing, I can't just sit around here when my kingdom has been attacked, and my brother is missing. And two..." Lucy took one last look at Wendy. "He stole my keys." The blonde finished, before running into the woods. Leaving a very confused Wendy in the safety of the cave.

* * *

**Me: I am really sorry there wasn't a whole lot of interaction with Lucy. I wanted to display more interaction between the dragon slayers. Also, excuse their potty mouths. They have no manners.**

**All dragon slayers: Hey!**

**Me: Anyways, I am sure you are all confuzzled! Or emotional confuzzled. But there's no need to fear, locoanime's here!**

**Everyone: *Shakes head, and whispers no***

**Me: I also will not get to update very often. I have sports, school, and a musical to do!**

**Lucy: What are you talking about loco, you always take forever to update.**

**Gajeel: *Whispers* She can sing?..**

**Me: *pouts* Well SORRY for getting distracted!**

**Lucy: Don't we all? *Points to Levy who is sitting on the floor with a laptop, and headphones. Tears pouring down her eyes.***

**Me: Levy! *startles her* What the hell are you doing!?**

**Levy: You took to long, so I decided to get some episodes of SAO in. *sniffle***

**Me: Oh my Mavis, Levy. Is it?...**

**Levy: Yes.**

**Me and Levy: Sachiiiiiii!**

**Gajeel: The hell?...**

**Me and Levy: Shut the hell up, you over-sized SAO hater!**

**Gajeel: I am NOT a hater! I just said that I wasn't going to watch it unless Le-... Nevermind.**

**Me: I know what you were about to say.**

**Gajeel: No you don't.**

**Me: Yeah I do! You were TOTALLY going to say 'Lev- *gets punched by iron club***

**Gajeel: No you don't.**

**Levy: *smirks***

**Me: Hey! Anyways, I love all of the reviews, and follows, and likes. till next time!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime **


	5. Chapter 4(finally changed it): Fireflies

**Ahhhh! I am so sorry I haven't updated recently! All the reasons I have previously stated, and the fact that I was lazy have contributed to my absence. I have recently realized I have been spelling 'Phoenix' wrong. Pardon my grahmer, I will do my best to keep it in mind.I ALSO HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS! I put a poll on my page for a one-shot I was thinking of writing. I am also thinking of putting a poll up for which summer story do you want me to continue first? Look on my stories tab, and you should find 'The Girls on vacation', 'The girl next door'. But onto further matters! Drum-roll please?**

***everyone drum-rolls***

**I am writing this chapter in...**

**THIRD PERSON!**

**Levy: So you'll be needing the book? *Hands over writing book***

**Me: Yes! Oh, and Levy? Do you think it's a good idea to do a Fairy Tail truth or dare?**

**Levy: Why do you ask?**

**Me: I don't know. I was sorta thinking of doing one. Ehhh, whatever. I'll just put it on a poll.**

**Levy:...Alrighty then...**

**Gajeel: Just fuckin write already!**

**Me: I'm still mad at you, Gajeel. And mark my words...*Dark aura surrounds me* If we do play truth or dare, you will be the first to go in the box.**

**Gajeel: The box?**

**Me: Shush, now! I need to write, remember?**

**Gajeel: Fu-**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Crossed walks and crossed hearts. In hope-to-dies. Silver clouds with grey lining. ~The phoenix-Fall out boy~_

The thought of her keys had popped into her head, as she thought of an excuse to chase after Natsu. They were still useless to her, but it made her feel safe with them strapped to her thigh, hidden from sight. It made her feel like there was actually someone she could talk to in her lonely life. But now she didn't have them. '_That_ _idiot, Natsu, must have taken them from me while I was passed out!'_ Lucy screamed in her head. A small rush of anger filling her stomach, and worry soon set in. She only prayed that they were safe.

But she had to find Natsu first. If he had her keys, and Mavis help her did she wish he had her keys, then she was going to 'hide his shoes or something!' **(If you didn't catch that, it's a reference from vol.1) **She didn't want her keys left around somewhere, forgotten, nor did she want them to be in the wrong hands. They were special to her.

Her keys weren't the only thing she was after. Like she had previously said to Wendy; her kingdom had been attacked, and her brother was missing. But there was also something else. Lucy, being as observing as ever, realized: Why would you have people who obviously didn't mix well together, in the same place? She would have to ask Natsu that.

Her leather sandals skidded the dirt trail, as she came to a stop. The summer green foliage hid the scorching sun from her eyes, as she took in the peaceful view of the east forest. Moss and grass lined the dirt trail, and tall trees rose from the ground. She could even spot some animals clinging to the trees. A warm breeze blew past her still figure. The trees rustled, and bright green leaves drifted to the ground.

Lucy sighed, and began to stroll through the woods. Occasionally tracing the trees, hoping to find the pink-headed man.

"Natsu!" She called. And of course, there was no response.

_'He couldn't have flown that far... Could he?' She thought. _It hadn't even been two, maybe one minute, after he left, that she had bolted in his direction. But there wasn't a single trace of him. She was completely alone.

She followed the dry earth below her, and still, found no sign of him. What was she going to do? She couldn't go back to the cave. She was already too entangled into the forest, to trace her way back. There was no plan B. There was only find Natsu, get her keys, find Loke, and save her kingdom. But of course... Life never went as expected.

Lucy was quite used to solitude. It was something she had gotten used to. There just hadn't been a lot of people in her life. There was only her small, and mostly dead (She hoped) family, the servants, and the guards. She rarely went out to see the people of her country, even though she cared deeply for all of them. But those were only the people she remembered. It wasn't that she had amnesia or something, she just knew there were chunks of her life that seemed to disappear from her mind. That's what she hated the most. The fact that she knew she had somehow lived her life, and been places, she just... couldn't remember. There were only blank spaces, and empty days, months, years that had vanished from her mind. It still puzzled her. She had even asked for advice from the servants, and Loke about it. They wouldn't give her a clear answer, though. They would wave it off, and blame it on bad memory. Always the same story. It had gotten old, but it was the only excuse she had for the emptiness that crept through every inch of her being.

The Elvish princess hadn't known how long she had been contemplating her life, until a cool breeze made her shiver. The tingle of awareness shingling down her spine, as she was brought back to reality. She brought her hands to her already covered arms, in attempt to ignore the cold.

The blonde looked into the wood, and behind the mass wave of trees. She was able to see the purples and pinks of the sunset. Every once in a while, as she walked, the descending sun, would shine in her eyes.

"I guess I can't look for him anymore." Lucy mumbled to herself, hoping she would find Natsu the next day.

She kept walking on the path. Time seemed to fast-forward, as it quickly became dark out, and the blonde would have to look for a place to rest. With her unable to see into the trees, she tried to follow the path a bit longer, until she came across a small clearing. Soft moss covered the ground, and trees surrounded it, providing her slight coverage from the wind, and blocking anyone on the trail from seeing her. She walked past the closely spaced trees, and rested herself on the cold ground. Exhaustion immediately took her over. She listened to the slight rustle of the trees, and the animal noises of the forest, before falling into blissful sleep.

Well, if she had known someone was watching her, she wouldn't think it was blissful.

Glowing, red eyes stared at the sleeping blonde. Natsu was perched onto a high tree, that was almost directly above the blonde.

_'Damn,'_ He thought. _'I can't seem to lose her, can I?'_ He questioned himself. He knew she had been following him. He could have easily flown at max speed, and left her in the forest. But the 'alone' part caught his attention. She would be all alone in the woods. She didn't have any protection for herself, and had been 'stupid' enough to leave the cave. _'Maybe I should've taken her with me, after all?' _He thought. Then, he wouldn't be backtracked, and have to look after her from afar. Instead, he could have taken her with him, and he wouldn't have to worry too much about her safety. It was his father, after all, who wanted him to keep her safe. He still had no idea, though.

His eyes focused on the slender image on the ground. He inspected every visual inch of her. From her straight blonde hair, to the scar below her breasts, and even her feet. He confirmed she wasn't injured, and relaxed his tense muscles.

'_Delicate.'_ He thought of a word to describe her. When he had first unofficially met her, she had fallen into his grasp, like a falling leaf. And back at the cave, she had been so weak from her injuries. And now here. Her body lain across the forest floor. The slight bending of her knees. Her left hand coming across her stomach, while her left lay near her head. Her long eyelashes fluttering over her pink tinted cheeks, from the cold. It wasn't often he came across something 'delicate'. But then again, who was he to judge her on her appearance? He had only really communicated with her when she was either hurt, or frightened. He didn't know the real her. She could be some kick-ass awesome person, for he knew.

Little flickering lights glowed in the night, illuminating the princess's skin. He glanced around the forest, and watched as all the fireflies dance in the night.

But there was something he could tell from this scene: Lucy was astonishingly beautiful. He hadn't really gotten a good look at her before. Not at her face at least. It had been covered in soot, and she had smelled like burning rubber. It wasn't the best way to look at her. Even though, he might have accidentally burned off her clothes, and seen some things he shouldn't have, but that wasn't the type of beauty he was talking about. There was just something about her that was naturally beautiful. Especially in this scene; Her lying unconscious on the mossy ground, as the fireflies flew around her, almost pointing her out in the night. Her lips slightly parted, as soft breaths kept her in a sleeping trance. The soft rise and fall of her chest. She was beautiful.

He saw her eyes scrunch up, and she curled into a ball. He couldn't feel the cold like her, so he could barely sense the cold wind blowing into the forest. He jumped down from the tree. Easily landing on the forest floor, and making sure he landed softly enough, so he wouldn't wake her. He took out a long piece of fabric from his travel bag, and focused his heat energy into it. It quickly became warm. He then crouched in from of her, and wrapped the extremely warm fabric around her neck. As soon as he did, he heard a pleased sigh come from Lucy. _'I guess she's happy, now.'_ he thought. He softly smiled at her, and brushed some blonde locks behind her pointy ears. He set himself completely on the ground, and settled himself next to the sleeping girl. She was the last thing he saw, before closing his eyes, and falling into the same blissful sleep as her.

* * *

**I feel this chapter should end here. Sorry if it's short, but don't worry! More and hopefully longer chapters will be published, so stay tuned!**

**Gajeel: Like I was saying... FUCK YOU FOR USING MY WORDS AGAINST ME!**

**Me: Teehee!**

**Gajeel: Is that _your _signiture laugh?**

**Me: Yes, teehee!**

**Gajeel: Ugh!**

**Natsu: How come only loco, and Gajeel have signitaure laughs!? I want one too!**

**Me:...Yours is 'Bwhahahhahahah' **

**Natsu: Oh yeah...**

**Me: Anywayyys, check out my page for some polls. I hope the site isn't flipping out, so you can actually vote, but votes, reviews, follows, and favorites would be extremely helpful from you all! **

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	6. Chapter 5: Found you Found me

**I have so many things to be sorry about. Honestly, I dislike myself for having such stupid hands. Because I cannot fricken write the next chapter for 'the angel that took pity'. I love the plot I created for it, but it has shitty writing.  
**

**Sorry if I'm pointing someone out, but I got a review and they asked if this was an E.N.D. story. First off...SERIOUSLY!? This story is in Lucy's POV most of the time! Also, I may not have made it clear, but the demon eyes Natsu has, are his disguise. He activates them by saying a spell. Look back on the reading, and you'll see what I mean. As a reader of the manga, I cannot say if I will make this an E.N.D. story, of not. I don't really know a lot about it, but as the manga continues, something might pop into my head. We'll see...**

**I really need some votes in on my poll. If you need details, just PM me. Please, I need your help!**

**Erza: Come'on, you can do it!**

**Natsu: I'm all fired up!**

**Lucy: You aren't the one voting...**

**Natsu: wah?...**

**Me: Anyways, I will also be writing this chapter in first person, yay! So, that means Lucy is talking. I'm not really ready to do Natsu's POV...**

**Levy: *Puts away writing book that she had previously gotten out* hmph. Guess I did that for nothing.**

**Me: Teehee! I seriously want your guys support on this. If for some reason, the internet is being stupid, and won't show you the polls, just vote in a review. Cause... Well... Not one hundred people are following this... *sigh***

**Erza: *Hugs me violently* It's okay, loco. We're here for you.**

**Me: Can't *gasp* breathe...**

**Erza: OH, right... Sorry..**

**Me: Thank you. I hope you all like this chapter!**

Chapter 5

Found you; Found me

_'So we can take the world back from a heart attack. One maniac at a time, we will take it back.'~The phoenix-Fall out boy~_

* * *

_"Lucy!" My mother called. I ran towards her, and she embraced my small body._

_"Look, mama! Look what I found!" I held a small, pink flower in front of her face._

_"It's beautiful, darling. You didn't pick it from the garden, did you?" She gently took the plant from my hands, and inspected it._

_"N-No?.." _

_"You little liar!" My mother giggled, and gave me a raspberry on the cheek._

_"Hahah! Mommy! That tickles!" I whined, as she gave me another one. We sat on the castle floor for a moment, savoring the laughter._

_"You can't be a liar, Lucy." Mother finally said. I looked at her, and my head tilted in curiosity. Mother gave a light chuckle, before giving me back the flower._

_"Some day, Lucy, you will have to watch over everything and everyone." She picked me up, and brought me to the window. Sunlight invaded my eyes, making me blink, and look at her. She stared in content, watching the garden from afar. A small smile graced her lips. She shifted me onto her hip, and gave me a sweet __smile._

_"You have to be strong for everybody. You can't just go around ending the lives of an innocent flower. That's what the florists do. And nature." We both giggled._

_"Promise me no more flower picking." _

_"I promise, mama! Look!" I held up my small pinky finger. "I pinky promise!" I smiled brightly at her. Her larger finger intertwined with my own. "Pinky promise, Lucy."  
_

* * *

I inhaled deeply through my nose. I didn't bother opening my eyes. I only wanted to enjoy the perfect moment of serenity I had. I took another content breath. This time though, I had regained some of my senses, and I could faintly smell the scent of firewood. I don't remember lighting a fire last night. I don't think that was even a possibility...

Reluctantly, I lifted my heavy eyelids. My vision was blurry at first. I could only make out the green of the trees, and a blob of pink.

blob of pink.

blob of pink...

BLOB OF PINK!

"Kyaa!" I jolted up from the forest floor, only to stare at the figure who had been laying next to me. The one and only, Natsu. My face instantly heated, as I stared at his sleeping form. His face scrunched up. "Shhh" He slurred, before bringing back to his side, and wrapping his arms around me. Almost...protectively?

"N-Natsu, let me go." I whined, stuttering from embarrassment.

No response.

I felt something wet drip on my nose, and I turned my head, to see his face. Drool was clearly dripping from his mouth.

"NATSU!" I screamed in his ear, purposefully. He screamed, and jumped up. Still holding me.

"Oh, it's just you, Lucy." He sighed with relief.

"Natsu," I said, squirming in his grasp.

"Yeah?"

"Can you let me go?" Realization dawned on his face, as the words passed my lips. He quickly let me go. "Sorry 'bout that, Luce." He said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Luce?

My face heated even more. "W-What was that about?" I muttered. Curious demon eyes glanced at me. I noticed his cheeks tint with pink, but I couldn't see it for long. He turned his back towards me. "Nothing," He muttered.

"Anyways," I started, trying to shake away my embarrassment. "When did you get here?" I asked him. He looked over his shoulder, and his red eyes focused on me for a moment. I saw him smile, and he turned his form back towards me.

"Oh, I got here last night." He cheerfully replied. Last night? Does that mean I had actually been following him?

"You wouldn't stop following me, and by the time I had noticed you were gone, you found this clearing." He glanced around us.

"I planned on just keeping an eye on you." He wanted to watch me? While I slept?

"But then you got cold, so I had to give you that." He pointed towards my neck, and that was when I realized a white and black muffler was wrapped around it.

"And I just thought it would be better to watch you, by being next to you. I didn't do much watching, though. I sorta fell asleep." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I can tell." I mumbled.

"And now you're awake, so we can get this show on the road." He started walking off. "Aren't you coming?" He asked, once he realized I hadn't moved.

"You haven't even told me where we're going!" I fumed.

"To town. I'm really hungry." He rubbed his abdomen. I sighed, and followed him. I was hungry too.

He guided me towards the dirt path. "Why aren't you flying? I'm sure you could get to town a lot faster, then having to drag me along." I said. He frowned. "If you haven't noticed, we are getting closer to a village. Someone could easily see me."

"Oh." was all I could say. An awkward silence passed between us, until I finally had something to say. Something I remembered.

"My keys," I said. He abruptly stopped, and stared at me.

"What?" He asked.

"My keys," I repeated. "Where are they?" I demanded, my voice slightly deepening. I saw his Adam's Apple bob, signifying he had gulped in fear. His shocked features didn't last long, though. He smirked.

"My scarf. Give it back." He snickered. I gripped the fabric that was around my neck. "No." I stated, stubbornly. We stared at each other for a moment, testing each other in a stare-off. "You were the one who gave it to me. I don't remember giving my keys to you, either." I finally said. I could have sworn I saw something snap inside him. Like I had pushed a button that wasn't meant to be pushed. He stared at me, his mouth slightly open, and his eyes as wide as dinner plates. He looked hurt. But once again, his facial expression changed, hiding his true emotions. His eyes narrowed at me, and he barred his fangs. He slowly sauntered over towards me.

If he didn't have those demon eyes, I would think he was probably really hot...

Because of the short distance between us, he had pinned me to a tree in a matter of seconds. His strong arms held a tight grip onto my own, and I squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. He lowered his face closer to mine, and stared at me. His eyes staring straight into mine, looking like he was going to kill me. But then I realized how close we were. His nose nearly touching mine. My face instantly heated. And then I saw something on his features. Was it..a smirk? He was smirking!

"Bwhahahah!" He let me go, and I collapsed to the ground. I looked up at him, and he was holding his stomach, tears falling from his eyes. I was the one who said he was hot, right? Yeah, well I spoke too soon.

I couldn't believe him! What a tease. I stood up. He continued to have his fit of laughs. I waited patiently, my head hung, and my bangs shielding my eyes. He finally stopped after a minute. He seemed out of breath, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You...You should have seen your face. I never knew you got flustered so easily." He said. I didn't bother giving him a response. I walked past him, and continued to follow the dirt trail.

"H-Hey wait!" He called after me. I didn't stop. I was too hurt. How dare he tease me at a time like this. Was he serious?! What a child.

I felt his hand wrap around my arm, pulling me to a stop. He turned me around, but I never raised my head. He held me by the shoulders, trying to look at me. I resisted the need to look up at him, and show him how hurt I was. I wasn't the kind of person to go asking for attention. Silence was the only thing that passed between us. I felt like he was going to say something. Like an 'I'm sorry' or 'What's wrong?' But I stopped that from happening. "My keys," I said again, stopping the silence. He must have sensed that he had hurt my feelings. He grabbed my hand, and I felt the cool metal fall into it.

"Thanks," I whispered. I finally let the tears I had been holding in, escape. I felt him stiffen, and I quickly turned away from him.

Using the strap that was on the loophole of my keys, I quickly strapped them to my upper thigh. We continued walking in silence, not daring to say anything.

But now that I had what I wanted, I could go back to my kingdom. Surely, my people had defeated the akuma.

* * *

**Now don't kill me for it being too short. I'm pacing the chapters. This chapter wasn't super fluffy, but patience, children. NALU MUST HAPPEN! Do you like the teasing Natsu is doing? I was aiming for him to be slightly more...grown up? I don't know, I thought it was good. I'm trying to make the romance slow, so you can actually get a bite of the juicy story I'm writing. Do you think**** I too harsh?**

**Lucy: Yes, how dare you play with my feelings like that!**

**Natsu: You think I'm hot...*laugh***

**Lucy: T-That's only in the story, baka!**

**Natsu: Yeah, sure...**

**Me: Now, Now, guys. I think we can settle this. **

**Lucy: We can?  
**

**Me: Yeah. Lucy you will be with natsu!**

**Lucy: *sweat drops* I don't think you can just say that.**

**Me: Yes I can. But look at how I said Natsu was hot, not sexy.**

**Natsu: I'm not sexy!?**

**Me: Not really. Besides, you'll never beat gray. He's way smexier.**

**Natsu: That damn ice-bastard!**

**Lucy: Smexy?**

**Me: Teehee! Anyways, please vote on the poll, guys! I love the support with this story, and I hope it continues to grow! Please ask me any questions, and I would love input on this.**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	7. Chapter 6: Promises

**Wow... I seriously expected this story to get more popular...**

**Laxus: Really?**

**Me: Yes. *pout***

**Laxus: I'm honestly surprised it got this many...**

**Me: Screw you! You're lucky I'm including you in my authors note!**

**Laxus: Sorry...**

**Me: Hmph...**

**Mirajane: Come'on, guys. Don't be like that. **

**Me: Anyways, sorry I'm being crabby today...**

**Erza: I understand your pain! *Hugs me***

**Me: Can't breathe...**

**Erza: No, you need comforting. I'm here. You don't need to pretend you don't need affection.**

**Mirajane: Erza, Loco looks a little purple.**

**Erza: *looks at me* Oh my Mavis, I'm so sorry Loco! *Lets go of me***

**Me: *Falls to floor***

**Mirajane: Loco! *glares at Erza* She fainted!**

**Erza: I am sorry. Please punish me.**

**Mirajane: I don't think that's necessary...**

**Me: I'm up! *Jumps up from floor***

**Laxus: How?...**

**Me: I have magical powers! ooooooooooo! **

**Laxus: Yeah, sure...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Promises

_'You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start, so dance alone to the beat of your heart.'~The Phoenix-Fall Out Boy~_

Previously: "My keys," I said again, stopping the silence. He must have sensed that he had hurt my feelings. He grabbed my hand, and I felt the cool metal fall into it.

"Thanks," I whispered. I finally let the tears I had been holding in, escape. I felt him stiffen, and I quickly turned away from him.

Using the strap that was on the loophole of my keys, I quickly strapped them to my upper thigh. We continued walking in silence, not daring to say anything.

But now that I had what I wanted, I could go back to my kingdom. Surely, my people had defeated the akuma.

* * *

I didn't let one sniffle, or cry escape my quivering lips. I couldn't let that happen. Natsu would probably feel bad for himself, if I were to make my weeping public. I know, I should probably look for comfort. But what comfort could he give me? It's true he saved me, and my life. It's also true that he has looked out for me, and was even smart enough to keep my keys with him. But I barely know anything about him. And so far, he has made a bad impression on me. When I first met him, he was a cloaked figure, who didn't bother letting me know who my rescuer was. When I encountered him for the second time, he was so angry, and...Caring, perhaps. And then this morning. He had been hiding, and avoiding me. And what does he do after that!? He teases me! He acts so angry with me, only to get so close to me. Just to see how I blushed. What kind of punishment is that? Not that it is, but that's besides the point.

"Lucy," I hear his voice from behind me.

"Yes?" I turn to face him. Hopefully he won't take too big of a notice to my tear-stained face.

"We'll be approaching the town soon." He says, but he also seems to be holding something back...

"Alright." Is my only reply, as I continue walking. I don't hear his footsteps after a few seconds. That's when I suddenly hear his footsteps speed up, and I feel his calloused hand grab my arm.

"Lucy," He says again. I stay quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm sorry." He almost whispers. I turn to face him. His hand slowly falls to his side, and his bangs shield his eyes.

"You won't have to be sorry for long." I say. He look up at me. Hurt and curiosity linger in his facial expression. I can't yet decipher his mysterious demon eyes.

He stays silent, awaiting for my answer. "I'll be leaving, soon." I finally say. That's when I see his eyes change. His red eyes are filled with an intensiveness I cannot describe, and his eyebrows furrow. Before I can even blink, he pins me to a tree...Again...

"You aren't going anywhere." He says, his face a mere inch or two from my own.

"Why?" I ask, not letting my emotions get the best of me.

"I just found you. Do you really think I would let you go that easily? I don't know if you've heard, but I promised to protect you. When I made that promise, I didn't even know who you were. I didn't know where you were, but I found you. After so long, I found you." He said, his face falling into the crook of my neck.

I stiffened. My eyes wide with shock, as the man before me fell onto me for comfort.

"You can't go." He whispers against my neck. His hot breath tickling my sensitive skin, as his mumbled words pass through his even hotter lips.

I blush. _'shit...'_

"I-I won't let you stop me." I say, mentally swearing at myself for stuttering.

He lifts his head from my neck, and our eyes lock. It's almost like we're staring into each other's souls. Only I can't seem to see past his eyes. They seem to be acting as a barrier, so no one could see Natsu's secrets.

"What do you think you're going back to? I know you saw how bad it was." He says. He is so close to me that our breaths mix.

"M-My people. I have to go back to them. I won't let you keep me here. They need me. Just let me go, so I can go hom-"

"You don't have a home." He cuts me off. I see his eyes flash red for a brief moment.

"What?" My voice comes out as a shaken whisper.

"Your people couldn't stop them. If you go home now, all you'll be returning to is ash." He says.

My eyes well up with tears again. I let them fall over my shocked face. His grip loosens on me, and I fall to the ground, clutching my knees, and crying into them. All of my people! The people I promised to protect...Are gone? They couldn't stop them? Then I failed as well. I couldn't protect them...

"Kill me." I mumble.

I lift my head from my knees, to see Natsu standing a few feet away from me-staring in shock. He's staring at me, like I just fell from the sky-eyes widened in shock, and a weary gaze, almost as if he doesn't want to even look at me after saying that.

"Why would you think that?" He asks.

"We all make promises." I reply.

"Yeah, well I promised to protect you. That means I can't kill you, so I'm afraid your gonna be alive for a long time. I hope." He mutters the last part.

He walks closer to me, and holds out his hand. I take it, hoisting myself up.

"Guess so." I say, as we continue walking towards the town.

When we finally do reach the town, I get caught off-guard a bit.

It's a quaint little village. All the buildings are wooden, and the streets are stone. Villagers walk around the streets, living their normal lives. It's simple.

I feel my stomach growl. Natsu chuckles beside me, because apparently he heard my physical demand for food.

"Come'on," He says, grabbing my hand, and pulling me along a street.

A few people stop, and look at us. That's when I notice one woman, who takes one look at us, and screams at the top of her lungs. Everyone on the street stares at us.

"He's an akuma!" Someone screams. All the villagers scatter, and me and Natsu are left on the street alone.

"Shit. Sorry, Luce." He scratches the back of his head. His other hand is occupied with mine. We're still holding hands.

"I-It's alright. Let's just get out of here." I say, feeling my face heat up. He pulls me out of the town.

We walk for a while, walking to the edge of the town, to the woods.

"We should be fine here. I'm really sorry about what happened in town. I usually have to have this disguise on for so long, I forget to take it off." He explains, as we walk further into the forest.

"Maybe you should take it off, in case something like that happens again." I say, turning from him, and stepping over a bush. When I turn around again, his eyes have changed again. No longer does he have the eyes I feared so much, but rather his own, normal eyes. They are an onyx color, that seem to be gentle. With the sunlight casting through the trees, and hitting his eyes, they become tinted green. I am suddenly mesmerized by them, and I can't stop staring.

"Hello?" He waves a hand in front of my face. I snap out of my daze, and turn away from him, blushing.

"Y-You look good without your disguise." I mumble, fiddling with my hands.

"Thanks." He cheerfully replies.

Our friendly exchange is soon interrupted by a glowing light. I have to shield my eyes from the brightness, as the small ball of shimmering light comes between me and Natsu.

"Finally." I hear Natsu say.

Soon the brightness has died down a bit, and I try to get a better look at the ball of light.

That's when I realize it's not a ball of light at all.

It's a fairy.

* * *

**Sorry If it's a little short. I feel super bad about the late update. I am super busy, and I probably won't get another chapter in really soon. But I'll try!**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my page.**

**Also follow and favorite this story! Comments are always good, too!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	8. Chapter 7: Dawn of the Phoenix

**I'm back!**

**Gray: You said that already!**

**Me: I did? Oh, yeah, I did. Didn't I?**

**Levy: You repeat things a lot, don't you Loco?**

**Me: My life is so boring *Goes to sulk in emo corner***

**Levy: There goes our author's note...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Dawn of the Phoenix; Flight of the Fairy

_'Hey young blood! Doesn't it feel like our time is running out? _

_I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a phoenix.'_

_~The Phoenix- Fall Out Boy~_

* * *

A tiny being stood on a leaf in front of me and Natsu. The light was now completely faded from around her, and I could see her features clearly. Her small body was adorned with an orange fabric that reached her knees, and went down her arms. I noticed she was barefoot, and she kept her clothing simple. White wings had sprouted from her back, giving the immediate impression that she was indeed, a fairy. Her face had the same creamy, fair color as the rest of her, but her cheeks were rosy pink. Her eyes were brown orbs, and her messy hair reminded me of blue topaz.

"It's about time you showed up, Natsu." She said.

"Yeah, Sorry about that Levy. I was really busy." Natsu replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Busy with what? And who's this girl?..." Levy's eyes widened in realization. "N-Natsu... Is this?.." Her voice came out a little shaky. Why does everyone have that reaction about me?

"Yeah it is. Like I said- I was busy." Natsu said, apparently confirming the small fairy's suspicions.

"Come with me." She said, seeming to bring me into the conversation. She took off, into the air, and me and Natsu followed her from the ground. Even with her flying pace, me and Natsu were only up to a walk.

"Can't you fly, Natsu?" I asked.

He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, but If I decided to fly right now, I'd probably have to wait for like...Ever, for you guys to catch up!" He replied, emphasizing the word 'ever' with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, so you think you're really that fast?" I asked, assuming he was being cocky.

"Faster than your slow as-"

"What was that Natsu!?" Levy shouted at him.

"Nothing!" Was his immediate response, sounding a bit frantic with his answer.

"Well, I thought I heard you saying something bad about me and Lucy. Were you?" Levy flew right in front of him, staring straight into his eyes. A skeptical look on her face.

"Eavesdropper." Natsu pouted.

"It's kind of difficult not to hear you, Natsu." Levy said, sass woven into her voice.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go scout ahead." Natsu said, trying to shake off the previous argument.

Once he was out of earshot, Levy flew next to me.

"Idiot." She stated, staring at Natsu's figure. I giggled at her statement, completely agreeing with her.

"Wait, does Natsu know where we're going?" I asked, suddenly curious about the current situation.

"Yeah, but I don't think he'll be too happy when we get there." She said.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"He doesn't have the best relationship with some people." Levy replied.

"Yeah, I think I get that. But seriously, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll just have to find out. After all, we don't just give our locations to strangers." Levy said, but became shocked by her own forwardness.

"Who's we?"

"N-Nothing! Come'on, we need to catch up to Natsu! He's almost there!" Levy said, trying to distract me from our previous conversation. She quickly flew away from me.

"W-Wait! Levy!" I called out for her, running after her.

"Who-" My speech was interrupted at the sight before me. A thick wall of trees cut through the forest, obviously making a barrier of some sort. Ahead of me, I saw Natsu and Levy walk up to a part of the wall. Natsu pushed back some leafy vines, and Levy flew through the door. I walked up to Natsu, who was still holding the vines up.

"Welcome." Was all he said. I walked past him, and was instantly met with a bright light.

I let my eyes adjust to the bright light. What I saw next had me staring in awe-struck.

Giant trees provided a canopy that blocked nearly all sunlight. In substitution for sunlight, glowing spheres floated in the air. The giant trees had holes in them,they almost looked like tunnels, that would glow a vibrant gold. I saw a fairy fly into one. They were homes for the fairies. The three of us continued to walk past some of the trees. I noticed that the ground was a fluffy, dark green moss, and more grass and flowers grew by the trees.

"This place is..." I started, almost at a loss of words. My eyes wondered around the magnificent setting, amazed by the sudden sight.

"Beautiful." Natsu said, meeting my eyes with an intense stare.

"Wha-" I blushed, unsure if he was talking about me or the forest. Suddenly his eyes shifted from mine, to a tree behind me. He knelt towards the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked, completely flustered. He reached behind my feet, and then he slowly stood up.

"Beautiful." He said with a smile on his face. I looked down at his hands, and saw a pink flower sit in his large, calloused hand. I accepted the gift, thinking it was a kind gesture from him. But inside I was still a bit disappointed. It was just the flower he thought was beautiful, wasn't it?

Suddenly an image flashed in my mind. My surroundings completely unfocused from my vision, as the image became clearer. It was a similar pink flower, almost like the ones that were in the castle garden. The flower was surrounded by a thicket of thorns, that were covered in blood. A voice rang in my mind; "Never shall you ever...". What did this mean? The image felt so foreign, but also so close that I could feel It's pain. I could feel the pain of the flower having it's roots stuck in the ground, and the large thicket of thorns preventing anyone from seeing it's true beauty. As quick as the image came, it left. I was met with Natsu's face, as he was still in front of me. I gasped at the sudden change back to reality. My loosened grip caused the flower to fall to the ground.

"Lucy, what's wrong?!" Natsu asked, seeming extremely worried. I decided not to tell him, but I'm sure he could read my feelings by the look on my face.

"N-Nothing." I replied. He didn't seem satisfied with my answer, but before he could press on further, Levy appeared next to him.

"What are you guys doing? We have to get going!" Levy demanded, flying away. Me and Natsu followed after Levy, but even then, I could feel an intensity coming from Natsu that indicated he wasn't done with the conversation.

We continued to follow Levy down the forest path, until we came to a particularly large tree. The tree was obviously the widest, and tallest in the forest. There was something else that pointed out it's dominance, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"This is Tenrou Tree." Levy said. Even though there was lots of foliage, sunlight still shown through the leaves, making them glow gold.

"Wow!" I said, soaking up the brilliance of the tree.

"Let's go!" Levy said, flying up the tree.

"Shall we?" Natsu asked, a sly smile on his face.

"Wha-" I started, but before I could comprehend what was happening, Natsu had lifted me off of the ground, and was flying after Levy.

I yelped at the sudden act, but calmed down after I adjusted.

With Natsu's quick speed, we quickly reached Levy, who had landed on a wooden platform coming off of the tree.

"This way," She gestured to a doorway in the tree, once Natsu and I landed.

Wait...

Levy seemed taller, and was no longer using her wings.

"Ehhhhh! You're taller!?" I pointed at Levy. She looked shocked for a split-second, but then both Natsu and Levy bursted out laughing.

I stood there in confusion, watching the two of them laugh to there heart's content.

"I-I'm sorry Lucy, but it's kind of funny." Natsu said, wiping away his tears of laughter.

"What?" I was so confused.

Levy walked to the edge of the platform. "Look how far up we are." Levy said to me. I walked to her side, and looked down. My face immediately paled. We had to be at _least_ two hundred or so feet from the ground.

"T-Then how?..." I trailed off. She must have picked up my need for explanation.

"Oh, you and Natsu shrunk because you went higher. Here, as soon as you lift off of the ground, your body mass becomes smaller. It's one of the characteristics of a fairy village." Levy explained.

"Then the trees-" I was cut off by Levy.

"The trees are the same size as when you saw them on the ground, but seem bigger because you've become smaller."

"Oh.." Was all I could say. Well I guess that makes sense...

"Levy, you said we had to go somewhere?" Natsu budded in, reminding Levy of her previous mission.

"Right! Let's go!" Levy jogged to doorway, me and Natsu followed.

* * *

Of course the tunnel we were in glowed like the rest in the forest, but what I saw had me completely surprised.

When we had entered, it was nothing but a passageway. A passageway that led to only one room. It was convenient I guess, but as soon as we approached the large wooden door, Natsu's face paled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing." He said, trying to hide whatever was bothering him.

Levy opened the door, and we walked into a large room with a large circular table and chairs. The chair at the end however, was occupied by a red-haired fairy. I didn't like the look on her face. Her long bangs hid one of her menacing eyes, and her face adorned a scowl. She stared at me and Natsu, almost like prey. The dark aura around her made me want to wither and run away. She was truly frightening.

"Natsu..." Her voice sounded as frightening as she looked. Natsu shivered beside me.

"Where have you been?" Her voice was calm, but with her body language told otherwise.

"I-I was just trying to find-"

"STOP IT! ENOUGH! YOU WON'T EVER FIND HER! I GAVE YOU ORDERS!" Her voice filled with authority. The woman stood up from her chair violently, the chair making an uncomfortable 'screech' as it slid across the floor. Her full body came into view. I could see that she wore a long dark blue dress, that looked as if it would fly in the wind. Her chest was covered in a metal chest plate, and her forearms were armored as well.

I stood in front of Natsu, my protective side coming out. "You shouldn't yell at him like that! He was doing what he thought was best! Besides..." I looked behind me, finding Natsu who was staring at me in shock.

"He found me, didn't he?" I gave Natsu a smile. Silence fell across the entire room. I turned back to the scarlet woman. Her facial expression had completely changed. Her eyes were no longer dark and menacing, but rather wide with shock. She was no longer scowling at us, instead her mouth was slightly open, and I could have sworn I heard a small gasp come from her.

"Y-You're Lucy?" She asked, seemingly more to herself than to me.

"I am. And who are you?" I asked.

"Erza Scarlet, The Titania." She said. She stepped forward, and held out her hand. I took it.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Scarlet." She chuckled at my formality. "Just 'Erza' will do." We both smiled.

"Please sit," She went and sat in the chair at the end, and the rest of us took the surrounding chairs.

"Why have you come here, Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"I figured it was the only thing left to do, 'cause I did what you asked." Natsu answered her. What did he do, exactly?

Erza's face seemed a bit shocked by his answer. "You mean, you got all of-"

"Yeah." He simply answered. Erza seemed to relax at his reply.

"Um, excuse me but, why am I here?" I asked.

"You're Natsu's companion." Erza said to me. I paled a little. I have to be Natsu's companion? What!? Why!?

"What?" I asked, my mind nearly stopping it's gears.

"You're Natsu's-" I cut off Erza.

"I know what you said! I just mean, why do I have to be Natsu's, You know... _companion?_"

"Oh, well seeing that Natsu has to protect you, It would make sense. If you're his companion, then he can watch you at all times." Erza explained.

"No, you don't understand! I can't be Natsu's companion! I have to return to my people!" Even though Natsu told me my kingdom was destroyed, it doesn't mean I can run away from the people I was born to rule.

Natsu, who had been sitting next to me, violently whipped his head in my direction. "Give it up already! I saw it myself! The akuma don't let anyone survive! I should know..." His eyes held a sadness in them. So, it had happened to him as well. Why?

"Stop your bickering! Both of you!" Erza yelled. Me and Natsu went silent. Seeing that we were settled, Erza calmed down. "Now, could you please leave Lucy? Levy will escort you out. I still have business to take care of with Natsu."

I nodded at the Titania, and me and Levy walked into the hallway.

"I'm still so confused, Levy." I told her, after a moment of silence.

"What about?" She asked.

"The akuma. Why are they doing this?" I whimpered a bit.

Levy sighed, as if trying to calm her nerves. "I don't know the full story, but I do know that the akuma are relentless. Erza and Natsu are probably trying to create a new battle front to prevent the akuma from getting more land."

"Oh." Me and Levy stood there in the hallway for a bit longer. I still had a lot of questions to ask, but figured I had asked enough for one day. But one question still plagued my mind. How is being here ever going to help stop the akuma?

* * *

**That took me forever to finish. Sorry about that. **

**Please vote on the poll on my page! Also comment favorite and follow!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	9. Chapter 8: I will save her

**Hello Minnaaaaa! This chapter will be in third person!**

**Everyone: Ow, OK, That hurt.**

**Natsu: I don't even think Gajeel is that bad.**

**Me: Natsu, what did you say?**

**Natsu: Oh, Nothing! Everyone have a nice time reading this chapter. Bye!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I will save her

_'Wearing our vintage misery, No, I think it looked a little better on me!' ~The Phoenix- Fall Out Boy~_

Lucy stood in the hallway with Levy, occasionally hearing the words of an argument from inside the room they had previously just been in, not even forty minutes ago.

_'I wonder what they're talking about...' _Lucy thought, letting her mind wander. She let out a sigh as her back hit the wall, her eyelids slowly drifting to a close. _'Maybe I'll just take a snooze here..'_ Lucy thought, already her consciousness slipping. Her knees weakened, and she slowly slipped to the floor. Just after she left reality, Levy sat next to her.

Levy smiled sweetly at Lucy's sleeping form. "I have a feeling we're going to become great friends." She said quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty.

The aura of calmness that had enveloped the hallway was soon interrupted by loud voices and the sudden opening of the large wooden doors.

"I refuse to talk about going there!" Natsu yelled at Erza as he exited.

"Whether you like it or not, you'll eventually have to go there." Erza replied calmly, following after Natsu. It wasn't uncommon in this world for royals to act casually with one another. If Natsu hadn't been of a royal descent, it would have been considered rude for him to talk to Erza the way he had. Let alone exit a room before she did... Though the almighty Titania had made exceptions to a few people not part of a royal bloodline.

"No, the northern territories can wait. I told you I was heading West. The others are probably still waiting _there_." Natsu finished, feeling satisfied with his statement.

"You can't ignore it. Going there is extremely important to your quest." Erza replied, her voice filled with the authority she had. But of course Natsu was used to it, so it didn't intimidate him as much as other people. _Almost..._

"Shhhh!" Levy shushed the two bickering adults, and gestured towards Lucy's sleeping form. Erza and Natsu immediately let go of the tension between them.

"Tomorrow you will head for the west." Erza stated quietly. The statement had been directed at Natsu, for only he could hear her voice when she talked in a quiet whisper. Erza's eyes still lingered on the sleeping blonde. "But you will take her with you." She said, once again. Natsu, being the only one able to hear her, felt a moment of shock.

Natsu leaned towards Erza, and lowered his voice. "Are you crazy, Erza? Do you know how dangero-"

"That's an order." Erza replied loudly, cutting off Natsu. She turned to face him as she spoke. He knew there was no denying her then. Her eyes held an intensity in them, that even he could not stand up to. Had he refused, Erza would probably have a sword to his neck, threatening to slit his throat. Of course she wouldn't, for she knew the situation, and for them to defeat the akuma, he had to be alive. Natsu backed away from her slightly.

"You will leave first thing in the morning. If I see or hear you are here after, I swear I'll..." She tried to think of something. Natsu let out a small chuckle.

"I get it. We'll be gone before the old man wakes up." Natsu said.

"Good." Erza said, feeling relieved. She was worried about what Makarov would do if he found out that Natsu had stayed over-night. After what happened last time, Makarov was reluctant to let it happen again.

"I'll take her to my place." Natsu said, leaving Erza's side. He stroke over to Lucy and Levy, and carefully picked up the elf. With her sound asleep, and safe in his warm grasp, he left the tree.

"Are you sure they'll be OK?" Levy asked Erza. They stood on the wooden platform, watching Natsu carry Lucy away.

"I'm sure of it. He wouldn't let anything happen to her." Erza replied, smiling sweetly at the retreating figure.

* * *

Further into the village, in the very back was a cottage. The only cottage in fact, since all the other houses were practically built into trees. And that didn't exclude Natsu's humble abode. There was clearly a tree coming of the front of the yellow house. But other than that, it looked like a normal home. Complete with a simple wooden door, stone chimney, and a window positioned on the second floor.

Natsu walked in, and placed the sleeping girl in his hammock. As he set her down, he couldn't help but notice her peaceful face once again. But she stirred as sunlight hit her face. Natsu turned around, and quickly closed the door, being careful not to disturb Lucy in her sleeping state. She seemed to calm down, and he sighed with relief.

_'What am I thinking?'_ Natsu thought, curious as to why he was acting so out of character.

_'Snap out of it! Snap out of it!'_ He hit his head on the wall, trying to correct his mind of whatever he thought he was doing wrong. In this case, it was thinking about Lucy. He had always thought about her, even before they'd met. What would she looked like? Was she nice? Why was she so important to his father? Those questions plagued him regularly. Nearly everyone who knew him knew about Lucy. Natsu would talk about her to his comrades. When Erza had no orders for him to complete, he would try to look for her. For a hundred years he did. He still couldn't believe that a single lead from an akuma's conversation could have caused him to find her. That's when his head banging led him to remember about that one fateful night. When they were both strangers.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Natsu watched from his perch on an astronomy building, one of the highest points in the city, besides the castle._

_He watched as akuma invaded the city, killing and demolishing everyone and anything that stood in their way. Strangely, it seemed that they were oddly divided, uneven groups sent around the city. His red eyes trained on a group that headed strait to the castle. _

_But his ears suddenly picked up the screams of the people. With pained eyes he watched their life get taken right before him. He knew he couldn't save them. He was in this city alone, with no back-up and no direct plan. If he were to try and save the people, he would surely have died. What gain in freedom would that be? He felt his heart sink at how pitiful he could be. They were people. Innocent people with families. They were mothers and fathers; sisters and brothers. People who had lives, and were innocent. _

_And he..._

_He just let the akuma throw that away, standing there as he watched an akuma kill a small boy by dragging it's claws across the boy's neck. He clenched his fists in anger._

_'How many times must I see the blood of innocent people shed?' He thought. _

_Quickly he recovered. 'That's right,' He thought. 'If I find her, this will all stop. I know it will!' He would find Lucy if it took him till the end of his days..._

_Not literally, of course, considering he was immortal and the only way he could die is if he were killed. But that was besides the point. His eyes became filled with determination, and with that determination, he spread his wings. He jumped off of the building, flying below the ashes of the newly burning city, searching to find Lucy._

_In every moment of his life, he somehow managed to think of his father, and his last wish. It was to find Lucy. Whenever he tried to search for her, he would always think back on that moment. After he got over his anger, he came to a conclusion. His father must have left some plan. Something to stop the evil that lurked in his kingdom. That plan must have involved Lucy. He wondered why. Was she some kind of goddess with almighty power? No, that's illogical. The question remained a mystery for the time being. A plague that would haunt his mind, and twist it even further, trying to solve the mystery._

_Coming out of his mental debate, he was suddenly hit with a force that made him fall off balance, and he started falling towards the ground. He quickly caught himself, the object that had fallen on him, now on his back. Still in mid-air, he reached for whatever had fallen on him. What he had found on his back was a girl. _

_'What's a girl doing in the sky?' He thought. She certainly wasn't an akuma, so who was she? _

_As he adjusted so he could carry her in his arms, the sight of her wound caught his eye. A dagger with a black handle was sticking right at the division of her chest and abdomen. Her red blood soaked the surrounding pink clothing, and she was still bleeding._

_'This is bad.' He thought. 'This girl needs my help. At least I can try to save somebody.' He didn't know what he was thinking besides that. He had made it a priority to find Lucy, yet here he was helping some strange girl who had fallen out of the sky._

_He took off, going higher into the sky, and leaving the city that was sure to burn to the ground. He looked at the girl in his arms. Her face was covered in soot from the smoke, and her facial expression was that of someone in extreme pain. He could feel her muscles tensing every time they moved. Even though she was unconscious, she was in pain. He knew that if he didn't find a way to help her, she would surely die. The amount of blood she lost seemed far too great. He was worried if she would live if he even tried to help her. She'd probably be lucky if the dagger spared her lung. But luck probably couldn't save everyone's lives._

_'Whoever, whatever did this to her wanted her to suffer.' He thought. He frantically searched the ground, looking for a safe place to land. Hopefully secluded, so no one would find them._

_He spotted a small clearing, and decided to land there, surrounding by the woods. He descended towards the meadow grass, and gently placed the girl on the ground. He tried to ignore her groans and hisses of pain. _

_'I'll save her.' He started a chant in his head. His heart heaved with emotion; the determination to help her. _

_He gently grabbed the end of the dagger, the girl hissing in pain as a response._

_"Don't worry, I'm here to help you." He quietly said to her. His words seemed to do nothing, he just prayed that she would somehow hear him. He quickly pulled the dagger from her, and was met with a blood-curdling scream._

_In response to her screams of agony, Natsu ripped a piece of her dress, and used it as a gag to suppress her screams. He threw the dagger on the ground, and watched as it turned into black mist._

_A demon blade. It was a specific weapon made by the demons._

_With the dagger gone, he focused his magic into his hands, and placed it over her wound. The fire quickly ignited, but he was shocked to find that her dress was burning off as well._

_'Shit...' He had forgotten to expose her wound from the clothing. _

_The clothing burned quickly, but left her skin unharmed. Nevertheless, he continued. He put pressure on her injury as the flames cauterized the wound. When he was finished, he watched as the magic dissipated from his hands, and looked at his work. He had successfully cauterized her wound. With that problem solved, he was prepared to face the next one._

_Or not._

_The girl was completely naked. Natsu immediately blushed, and turned away. Privacy is what he knew the girl would want. Isn't it usual for a girl to want privacy while she was naked? _

_Natsu hadn't really ever payed attention to the woman anatomy. What if he seriously hurt her!? He was suddenly filled with worry, but then remembered the one person who could help the poor girl. Wendy. She was a girl, and a medic as well. Wendy would know what to do._

_Keeping mind of the girl behind him, Natsu reached in his bag, searching for bandages. He found the ones he used for his knuckles, and figured that that would work._

_He swallowed his anxiety, and turned towards the girl. He tried to avert his eyes from her obscene parts, and focused on wrapping the bandage around her wound. _

_He soon finished, wrapping the bandage around her tightly. Smiling slightly to himself for the good work he did, he tried to think of a way to cover her._

_Once again, he rummaged through his bag, and found a black blanket he had used for sleep many times. He took it, and brought it over the girl, covering her body. _

_He sighed. Now he could take her back to the cave._

_He carefully picked her up, careful to tuck the blanket around her so it wouldn't blow off. He took towards the sky, and had managed to get one more look at her home. Only black smoke was what he could see in the sky. Natsu quickly turned away, and flew to the cave. He wasn't sure what to expect next. __Or what they would think, because he had never brought a girl home._

_When he did get back, Cobra was the first to greet him. _

_'She's injured, back off.' Natsu thought. Cobra immediately stepped out of the way, knowing it was probably not the best time to question Natsu._

_Natsu walked into the cavern, occasionally jumping down, or turning left and right. He instinctively made it to his room, which was deep inside the cave. He entered his room, and laid the girl on his bed. He then exited, promising himself to check on her later._

_Gajeel was standing right outside._

_"You're gonna have to explain this." Gajeel said, crossing his arms, and leaning against the cave wall._

_"Cobra told you?" Natsu suspected. Gajeel nodded. Natsu tried to walk past Gajeel, but he wouldn't let Natsu pass._

_"Now." Gajeel demanded. Natsu sighed._

_"Fine. She's just some girl who fell on me." Natsu said in a bland voice._

_Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you help her?" Gajeel asked._

_"She fell on me while I was in flight! What else was I supposed to do!?" Natsu asked, and tried to get away, but Gajeel stopped him with his gruff voice._

_"If it makes ya feel any better, me and Cobra will keep an ear out for her. Ya know, while you're out on your shift." Gajeel said. With that, Natsu left._

_He was to be extremely surprised when he got back to find that the girl he had saved turned out to be Lucy._

* * *

Natsu smiled at his memory. Of how it was of coincidence and fate that led him to find her.

Suddenly Levy burst through the door. "Natsu!" She said, yelling the last bit of breath she had.

"Levy?" Why was she here? Levy stood up. She was the size of a regular person. (Perhaps a bit shorter, but that was just Levy.)

"You didn't tell us the other's were coming!?" Levy finally said.

'Wait, they're here? Cobra, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue! They're here?' Natsu thought. He quickly followed Levy outside. All of the people of the village were gathered near the large, central tree, which had been better known as _Tenrou_. Natsu could hear the people cheering. All of the dragon slayers were there with Erza and Makarov.

"Let us celebrate the end of the dark era!" Makarov cheered. Everyone else followed.

There plan was soon to be set.

* * *

**Yayyy! Another long chapter. That was rather filling, I must say. Be prepared, Natsu and Lucy are about to got on their quest!**

**For what, I cannot say.**

**Follow, favorite, review!**

**And vote on the poll!**

**I really want reviews! Good reviews! Long reviews! Anything! Get your voices going everyone! What do you think so far?**

**As always,**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	10. Chapter 9: The right side

**...**

**Yeah... It's been a while, hasn't it? **

**Hehhehhehhe... **

**I'm really really really sorry. It's been taking me a long time to update another story. **

**Please don't hate me. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 9

The Right Side

'_I'm gonna change you, like a remix, then I'll raise you like a Phoenix!' ~The phoenix- Fall Out Boy~_

_previously_

Natsu smiled at his memory. Of how it was of coincidence and fate that led him to find her.

Suddenly Levy burst through the door. "Natsu!" She said, yelling the last bit of breath she had.

"Levy?" Why was she here? Levy stood up. She was the size of a regular person. (Perhaps a bit shorter, but that was just Levy.)

"You didn't tell us the other's were coming!?" Levy finally said.

'Wait, they're here? Cobra, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue! They're here?' Natsu thought. He quickly followed Levy outside. All of the people of the village were gathered near the large, central tree, which had been better known as _Tenrou_. Natsu could hear the people cheering. All of the dragon slayers were there with Erza and Makarov.

"Let us celebrate the end of the dark era!" Makarov cheered. Everyone else followed.

There plan was soon to be set.

* * *

Lucy tossed and turned in the hammock, trying to distract herself from the distinct loud voices coming from outside. She had had enough. It had been going on for at least five minutes. What was everyone so exited about? With a defeated sigh, she quit her flailing, and sat up in the hammock.

She groaned. She was really hoping she could sleep. She was having a really nice dream that now- she wouldn't be able to return to.

There was a knock on the wooden door. "Come in." She immediately responded. Levy peered her head through the door. "Ah, you're awake." Levy smiled. "Sorry about everyone. They're really excited." The fairy admitted. Lucy stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the garden. It's not completely sound-proof, but it's peaceful enough."

"That sounds nice." Lucy agreed, getting up from her hammock and walking to Levy. "Lead the way."

The two girls walked around the crowd, trying not to bump into anyone. Lucy could see people with mugs, filled with what she presumed to be alcohol. She scanned over the crowd of people and couldn't find the pink-haired male. 'I_s Natsu even out here?'_

Levy tugged on Lucy hand, and motioned for her to speed up. Lucy shook her head, deciding she didn't want to think about Natsu's whereabouts.

Levy led Lucy behind the tenrou tree. There behind the tree, was an area completely surrounded by thick vines. "Come'on." Levy walked through the vines.

"Wait!" Lucy was a bit unsure. She didn't know why, but going through the vines made her a bit nervous. Was it actually the exit? Was this actually Levy? '_No. I need to stop being paranoid.' _Lucy thought. And with that, she moved the vines aside and entered the garden.

Lucy gasped at how beautiful it was. It seemed to be the only place in the village with natural sunlight. It was so bright! Many flowers flourished in the garden, and a small stream ran through it, providing peaceful sounds. There was a small, wooden bench in the middle of the garden. Levy sat down there, patting the spot next to her. Lucy followed and sat next to her. "This place really is quite beautiful." Lucy said, looking at the butterflies and honey bees fly from flower to flower.

"You're right, it is. This is actually the queen's garden." Levy replied, picking a weed from the ground.

"The queen's?" Lucy repeated, looking at the bright light that peered down on them. "I guess she has good taste. I don't know her well, but from what I can tell she is a great ruler." Lucy admitted.

"Yeah, she is." Levy's eyes turned nostalgic. "She's done so much for us, already. Her courage and love is just unbelievable. She always thinks about the people." Levy shook her head and giggled. "That's why she's chosen to help you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lucy was a bit confused to say the least.

Levy twirled the weed in her hand. "You are after the akuma, right? Queen Erza is helping you defeat them- she has been for decades now."

"Oh. Then why is everyone partying by the tree? Is it normal?" Lucy asked, a bit bashful. Levy laughed. "No, we're celebrating the end of the dark era. But I guess you could say that all we are doing is savoring the last peaceful day we have. After today all we'll be doing is working to get to the akuma kingdom, and defeat them all so they cannot cause harm anymore." Levy replied.

"Levy, you don't mind if I ask you a few more questions, do you?" Lucy asked timidly.

"Of course not, Lu. Ask away." Levy said. Lucy mentally questioned Levy on the nickname she had just been given. Shaking her head, Lucy focused on what she should really be questioning. "I uh... I'm a bit new to this whole fighting thing. Against the akuma anyway. I've only come into contact with them twice, now. You don't know anything about them, do you?"

Levy seemed hesitant to answer. Her eyes darted to Lucy's eye's and back towards the weed in her hands. "N-no. I'm sorry."

"You're lying." Lucy wasn't dumb. She could clearly see when a person was lying. Why was Levy lying to her?

Levy let out a defeated sigh. "It's not my place to say. I know you're looking for answers but... I can't give them to you. I'm really sorry."

"Oh." Was all Lucy could reply with, now even more confused. Questions swirled in her head, bouncing off the walls, and giving her an unpleasant headache.

Levy lifted her head, a smile adorning her lips. "But hey, I'm sure if you went to talk with the queen, she could give you answers. Maybe even Natsu can." She said, her voice more cheerful. Lucy took it as a hint that those were the people who could actually tell her what she wanted to know.

"Alright. Well thank you for bringing me here, Levy. I'm going to find Natsu." Lucy stood up. She walked up the stone path to the wall of vines.

"Bye Lu!"

"Bye Levy!" They waved at each other. Lucy walked back into the village, and was immediately hit with the sound of voices. Even louder than what they were in the garden.

Lucy scanned the area, occasionally bumping into people as she searched for Natsu. With her polite manners, she always quickly apologized, and made her way further into the crowd. She faintly heard a flute being played, and looked over to see a bunch of fairies dancing. No Natsu there. Her pointed ears found the sound of men arguing. She looked over and saw two fairy men, mugs in hand and faces red. Their heads butted, and Lucy had to dodge some alcohol that had been spilled. She quickly whisked away. But not a moment too soon, warm arms circled her waist. Lucy instantly blushed, turning her head to find long black horns and pink spikes on her shoulder.

"Lushiiii, help meee." Natsu mumbled into Lucy shoulder blade. "Natsu! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lucy snapped, trying to get out of the boy's hold. He wouldn't budge.

Natsu lifted his head, and spun Lucy around. "Everywhere?" He repeated, his voice slightly slurred. Lucy gazed upon his face and noticed his cheeks were slightly pink, and his breath smelled lightly of alcohol. Natsu was drinking!?

"Well, yeah. Where were you anyways? You were-"

"Did you look in the thickest part of the jungle?" Natsu cut her off.

"No, not like that y-"

"Did you climb the freezing mountains of the north?"

"No! Just listen I-"

"Did you travel across the plains and forests of the wild?"

"No! I-"

"I did." Natsu finished. Lucy's eyes widened. _'What?'_ Natsu seemed to read her thoughts, and quickly continued. "I looked in the thickest part of the jungle. I climbed the freezing mountains of the north. And I traveled across the plains and forests of the wild to find you." He said. The way his dark eyes looked down on her, and how his cheeks were flushed, plus the way he had admitted traveling _Everywhere_ to find her made Lucy's heart skip a beat.

"So don't ever think I would just disappear after going through all of that to find you. I'm right here." He gave a toothy grin. Lucy then realized that he still had his arms securely around her. Their limited distance made her face redden even more.

"N-Natsu, thank you. But do you think you could let me-" Natsu suddenly fell backwards onto the ground, bringing Lucy with him. They landed, their chests flush against each other.

"Ow! Natsu, you don't just fall in the middle of a crowd! Let me go!" Lucy tried to pry his arms off of her. It was no use. Natsu wouldn't cooperate. Lucy sweatdropped as she realized Natsu had fallen asleep, his snores vanishing with the sound of the crowd. Lucy pulled and smacked his cheeks, but still nothing.

"Oh, you're not going to wake him up like that." Lucy turned her head and saw a brown-haired fairy looking down on them with a smug smile. The fairy wore a skimpy blue top and pants that went down to her knees. She held a mug, drinking from it before she spoke. "Here, watch this." The fairy crouched down, near Natsu's head. She leant near his ear and shouted, "I think Gray beat Natsu at the drinking contest again!" Natsu's eyes immediately shot open, his arms loosening around Lucy. In the blink of an eye, Natsu was up, his fists engulfed in flames. Lucy got up, staring at the two. _'Who's Gray?'_ she wondered.

"Where is that stripper!? He didn't win the first time, and I'm not gonna let him try again!" Natsu exclaimed. No one bothered to look at him, except Lucy and the brown-haired fairy. Natsu suddenly calmed down as he realized Gray wasn't there.

He turned towards the fairy. "Cana, you tricked me! I was having a wonderful dream, and had the warmest teddy bear!" The said fairy, Cana, burst out laughing. She quickly recovered, trying not to spill her precious drink. Cana walked up towards the prince, and flicked him in the middle of his forehead, causing him to fall backwards. He fell asleep once again.

"Jeez, Natsu's no fun. He's such a lightweight." Cana said, then taking a swig of her drink. "Say, you don't look familiar. You're not Natsu's girlfriend, are you?" Cana asked, turning towards the blonde."N-No way! I'm not his girlfriend. My name's Lucy." She hastily replied, her face a wild red. Cana's eyes widened. She stood, frozen in shock, not even bothering to pick up her mug, as it had fallen from her grasp. "Y-You're Lucy?" Cana asked in disbelief. Lucy nodded sheepishly. "Yes I am. Sorry I haven't gotten the chance to introduce myself to everyone. But, do you know where the queen is?"

Cana chuckled. "Wow, I can't believe the idiot found you. I was sure he wouldn't, but I guess I was wrong." Cana laughed at her doubts. Of course, you can't blame her. Natsu's leads were always very vague.

"Um, anyways... I was wondering if you could help me find the queen." Lucy asked, starting to get impatient. Cana looked up. "The queen? Well I don't think I saw her around here. She must be up in the conference room." "The conference room is... Up there... right?" Lucy pointed at the high point on the Tenrou tree, where Natsu and Levy had brought her to before.

"Yeah it is. Wait... You need someone to take you?" Cana asked. "Yeah. I don't have wings, and I didn't see another way up there." Lucy admitted. Cana chuckled. "I guess I'll have to take you up there." Cana went over to Lucy. Lucy wondered what she was about to do. The fairy reached into a satchel that Lucy hadn't realized was there. She pulled out a card with fairy wings on it. "Turn around." She ordered. Lucy did so, and Cana placed the card on Lucy's back. Wings instantly popped up.

"What!? I-I have wings!?" Lucy gasped in shock. She craned her head over her shoulder to look at her new wings. "Alright, see if they work." Cana said. "Work?" Lucy questioned. She wondered how she was supposed to see if they worked. "Look, just flex you back muscles and see if the wings start flapping." Cana started to fly around, pointing at her wings. '_Alright, I can do this!_' Lucy motivated herself. She tried to move the muscles in her back, seeing if she could get a feel for the wings.

"That's it! Just a little faster." Cana pushed Lucy on. Before Lucy knew it, her feet started to leave the ground. "I'm doing it! I'm flying!" A few fairies glanced at Lucy and questioned her words, presuming she was just a drunk fairy. "Now follow me." Cana instructed. She started to ascend towards the wooden platform. Lucy followed, stumbling with her flying along the way. As soon as Lucy's feet touched the wooden platform her wings disappeared. Lucy was a bit disappointed to say the least, thinking it would be rather cool to have fairy wings. She pouted.

"Sorry, that spell has a time limit. Did I forget to mention that?" Lucy nodded. "And this is where I leave you, Lucy. For now at least." Cana hovered over the platform. "Oh, and don't worry; I'll tell everybody Natsu found you. Who knows? Maybe some rumors will start. You are wearing his scarf after all." Cana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Lucy grabbed the said article of clothing. "Cana!" She tried to scold her but she was already gone.

Lucy took in a breath, preparing herself to talk to Erza. '_Just down this corridor.'_ She thought, suddenly getting nervous. She hesitantly walked forward, her palms sweating. '_What if Erza isn't up here? How will I get back down?' _ Before she knew it, Lucy was at the large wooden doors. "Here I go." She said, and knocked on the doors.

"Come in," Erza said, her voice slightly muffled by the wooden barrier. Lucy nudged the door open, poking her head into the room. When she saw Erza sitting in the same seat from before, she entered. Lucy walked up to the Fairy queen who was looking at some papers on the table. "Yes, Lucy?" Erza asked, looking up from the papers. Lucy swallowed her fear. "I was told you are the only person who can answer my questions." she said. Erza raised an eyebrow. "What were you going to ask?" She sat up straight, listening intently to Lucy. "I wanted to know more about the akuma." Lucy finally said. "What about Natsu? He could have provided you with answers. Why not go to him?" Lucy rubbed her head. "He's incapacitated right now..." Lucy lightly chuckled. Erza shook her head. "Oh, Natsu..." A moment of awkward silence was shared between the two before Erza got straight to the point. "So what would you like to know about the akuma?"

"I'd like to know as much as possible." Lucy said. Erza nodded, and pointed to a chair next to her. Lucy sat down, eager to hear the answers to part of the mysteries in her mind. She waited for Erza to speak, but she did not. Erza started writing on the papers in front of her. Lucy felt a bit hurt. '_So is it normal to ignore people in this village?_' She thought. Lucy tapped her fingernails on the wooden table, trying to create a tune. Suddenly, Erza put down her feather pen and pushed a paper towards Lucy. "Look here." On the paper was a map of all the kingdoms in the land. Some of the kingdoms were shaded in. Some spots had marks on them, while others had symbols. "What does this have to do with the akuma?" Lucy asked. Erza pointed to the shaded areas. "The shaded areas represent all the land the akuma have taken over." Lucy's eyes widened. Nearly half of the kingdoms were shaded in. The akuma are that powerful?!

"The only possible conclusion me and my advisers have come up with is that the akuma were a forgotten race, and now seek to spread their existence. But because of their thirst for blood, they take over lands like a great tyrant."

"Why do you think they were a forgotten race?"

"The information we have on them only dates back a thousand years ago. There is nothing before that. Of course, the world we live in is still evolving, and the world is still very young. There isn't anything that even suggests the akuma."

"I see. So the kingdoms have been struggling all this time. That's why we're going to destroy the akuma."

Erza stared at Lucy seriously. "But I must warn you," Erza started. Lucy looked back at her. The Titania whispered as if she was afraid someone might hear her. "The akuma do terrible things. Don't underestimate them... Or this will happen to you." Erza lifted part of her dress which was draped over her right shoulder. Lucy shuddered in horror as she noticed Erza's right arm was not her real arm. It was a fake synthetic, formed by magic. You could tell by the way a glowing stitch went across her upper arm, marking the connection. Lucy also saw Erza's right wing had withered, leaving her immobile in the air. Lucy wondered how she even traveled.

"Yes, my arm and wing were taken in a battle I once had with an akuma. Even those low-life creatures were able to injure me. They took my eye as well." Lucy looked up into her eyes but saw no difference between the two. The queen had wanted to save her eye so she could see her friends succeed in demolishing the akuma.

The two stayed in silence. Lucy thought over their conversation, her mind puzzling over the whole predicament. Suddenly, there was a large commotion coming from outside.

"You should go. There are fungus stairs outside you can take down to the ground." Erza said, standing up. Lucy stood up as well. "I will probably not see you until we get to the battlefield. So until then, good luck." Erza stuck out her fake hand. Lucy took it, shaking hands with Erza.

Lucy then went to leave, opening the door. She was almost out when she heard the Titania add, "You'll need it."

* * *

**Yayyyyy! Now we get to go on our adventure! I'm so excited! Are you guys too? I dare you to make a prediction about what is going to happen on their road trip.**

**Everyone: Road trip, road trip, road trip!**

**Me: Shut up! Anyways, I just put up a new poll. Pretty please vote on it! **

**Until then my classy unicorns**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	11. Chapter 11 I'm tired of changing it!

**MINAAAAA! I'm back!**

**Everyone: Crap...**

**Really guys? Please don't throw stuff at me *doges metal from Gajeel* Ok, I'm going to pretend that didn't happen... Anyways, have any of you guys read the epilogue to 'The angel that took pity?' I finished it, so go check it out! **

**You guys also need to check out my poll. I REALLY DESPERATELY NEED VOTES! **

**Levy: Grammar much?**

**Levy, I don't need your sass. Don't you wanna get on with the road trip?**

**Everyone: ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!**

**Hai, Hai. Let's get goin gang. ps: I'm done doing song quotes cause it's annoying... sorry..**

* * *

Chapter 10

And so the journey began

I didn't bother going back to the party. I just wanted to rest and absorb all that had been given to me. I lay back down in the hammock I had first awoken in. My eyes drifted to the wooden ceiling. It's so strange. All my life I had never known about what was going on outside the castle. Now that I've been thrown into the mix, I have to suddenly accept it. What were the other kingdom's like before they got taken over? I don't know, and I never will. A long sigh left my lips as I closed my eyes.

Am I really ready for this Journey?

_"Why are you so lonely?"_

_"I'm not lonely.."_

_"Yes you are. You look sad."_

_"No I'm not!"_

_"Here, take my hand. I promise I'll never let you be lonely again!"_

_"O-OK..."_

_"Lucy! Lucy, where are you!?" _

_"Mama!"_

_"Come here, Lucy."_

_"But Mama..."_

_"He can't keep his promise, baby."_

* * *

"Lucy!"

Natsu's voice had me jolting back to life. I sat up immediately, staring into his eyes. "Natsu, what are you doing? I thought you were passed out..." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hammock. "I'll explain later, Luce. Right now we have to go." He started to pull me out the door. "What are you doing?!" I tried to yank my hand away, but he kept dragging me forward. I saw the pack he had slung over his shoulder. I remember someone saying something about him leaving before dawn? Is that why we're leaving now?

The early morning light stung my eyes as we emerged from the cabin. My eyes adjusted and I could see the aftermath of the party that was held.

I feel really bad for cleaning duty...

Suddenly, as we were walking towards an exit through the vine wall, the ground started to shake. "Shit," I hear Natsu mumble. A booming voice was heard over yonder, "NATSU!" A large man who seemed to be as large as a giant loomed over part of the village. "W-Who the hell is that!?" I scream at Natsu.

"I'm leaving gramps, don't worry! I wouldn't want your mustache to be all in a twist!" Natsu shouted at "Gramps", who seemed to resemble a fairy I think I once saw that went by the name of Makarov?

The giant lifted his hands towards the large mustache on his face and pulled away in shock. The ends of his mustache had been twisted. He started stomping over towards Natsu and I, screaming profanities. Natsu once again took hold of my wrist and rushed me towards a village exit. Once outside he cheered and danced around the forest. "Whoo! That was awesome! Gramps didn't even know I twisted is mustache! Hahah!"

I watched him with a questioning look. Natsu was really this childish?

Eventually he stopped and grabbed my hand, pulling me alongside him once again. This is how traveling with him is going to be like? There's no way I could live with him leading me around like a child!

As my eyes drifted around the scenery, I noticed the same forest I had seen in the days prior. The foliage prevented barely any light to shine through in this part of the forest; however It didn't take away from it's beauty. It was calm and peaceful, life acting on it's own accord. I smiled at the nonchalant thought of daydreaming about the forest. The earthy smell, the sounds of the animals and insects, the peaceful shade and scenery. Then my eyes drifted to something that didn't seem to belong in the forest. My eyes traveled up the expanse of his black cloak, continuing until I saw his unruly pink hair and the horns on his head. The mysterious man in front of me didn't seem to belong in my peripheral vision. However, I don't know where I would expect him to be. I barely know him, and now looking back into this lonely forest... I'm scared if my life will be endangered if I stay here alone with Natsu. Then again, I wouldn't stand a chance of surviving out here on my own.

After about an hour of walking through the forest, Natsu abruptly stops in a clearing. He sets down his bag and plops down on the ground. "There's some food in the bag." He mumbles as he lays down, his arm shielding his eyes from the sun. I open his bag, shifting through junk until I find fresh fruit. It's a bumblefruit, big and round and blue. Perfectly ripe and extremely juicy. I try to prevent myself from salivating too much since It's been forever since I had one.

As I eat in peace I look around the clearing. I can't see much because of the tall grass, but the trees beyond that could never hide from my sight. They loom in darkness from the extensive leaves reaching towards the sun. Remembering the sphere in the sky, I tilt my head towards it, closing my eyes and sighing in contentment. It's also been so long since I've felt the sun on my skin like this.

I hear some rustling next to me and turn to see Natsu sitting up and staring at me. "What?" I ask, tiling my head. He raises and eyebrow at my actions. "You look... Weird.." He says. Why am I disappointed? I decide to ignore his comment and turn away from him to finish the delectable fruit. "Don't get any of that sticky juice on my scarf." Natsu grumbles. I snort, "I'm not a child, you know. If you didn't want your precious scarf to be dirtied, why give it away?" Natsu jumps to his feet, pointing at me. "I did not give it away! You were cold so I warmed you up! You should be thanking me!" He yelled. I inspected the scarf for a moment, wondering exactly what happened that night he found me in the forest. I unraveled the muffler from my neck and tossed it at the flaming Natsu. "Thank you for letting me borrow it. I can see you care about it, so I'm returning it. Besides, it's a little hot out in the sun..." I bring my hand to my thigh, where my keys are. "I'm sorry I didn't give it back to you sooner, when you had given me back my keys." I smiled at him. If I am to travel with him, I might as well try to get along with him.

I see him take the scarf, inspecting it with curious and childish eyes. Then, he wraps it around his neck. It suits him... The white article stands out against his all-black attire. He then bends down to pick up his bag and gazes at me with expecting eyes. "Aren't ya comin?" He said. I quickly hopped off the ground and followed him through the forest again.

I don't know if I expected him to be blabbering on about something or not, but he seemed oddly quiet. I tried to endure the prolonging silence as much as I could, but after and hour of this from before, I found that I didn't want to do it again.

"So... What exactly are we doing?" It had been on my mind, and I needed something to start a conversation.

"The Western Territory... Or what's left of it. There are some recruiting cities there, and Erza's army needs soldiers." He said with his back turned to me as we continued to walk.

I couldn't think of anything else to say and he didn't seem willing to start a conversation. Is he contemplating life? Should I leave him be? Why the Western Territories? Why won't Natsu just stop being stubborn and talk to me!?

Noticing my thoughts had brought me farther away from Natsu, I dashed up to him and placed my hand on his back to get his attention. "Hey Nats-" Natsu had violently whipped around, holding my hand rather tightly in his grasp. "Don't. Touch. My. Back." He said, his onyx eyes staring deep into mine with seriousness. I tried to yank my hand from his hold, but couldn't. "N-Natsu, You're hurting me." I said. He looked at where his hand held mine and quickly let go, almost shocked with his own actions. "I'm so sorry, Luce. I didn't me to grab you that hard." He held my hand this time with much more tenderness, and frowned at the red marks that would surely turn into bruises. "Dammit, I'm supposed to protect you, not hurt you." His other hand wiped at his eyes. Was he about to cry? He cared so much about me that if he were to hurt me, like now, he would shed tears for his own mistake?

I shake the thought from my head. No, he probably doesn't hurt anyone innocent or close to him. Am I a person he considers close?! Then something dawned on me: Why doesn't he want me to touch him, or rather, his back specifically? Before I could ask him, he started walking again. It took me a moment to realize he wasn't going to wait for me and I almost tripped while trying to catch up to him.

I follow behind him, trying not to make a sound but I know I need to say something. My stomach clenches and twists in knots. Is this how out journey will be from now on? I don't want this awkward and stiff air to stay between us. "I'm sorry," I mumble. I'm unsure with whether he can hear me or not, my voice won't become any louder. "I shouldn't have touched you. You don't need to tell me why you don't like your back being touched-I'm sure it's a good reason-so I'm sorry. I'll respect you personal space from now on." As I breathe in the cool forest air, I feel my lungs release tension I had unknowingly kept within, and it feels as though my soul has been freed from all restraints.

With my head focused on the ground and my steps, I feel the salty water in my eyes pool and my sinuses clog. My emotions release as hot tears fall down my face. However, as I am caught up in my silent sob, I can't see the figure in front of me stop and turn around. I gasp when I feel his warm hand on my back. I look up at his face as I collide with his chest. Natsu wraps his muscular arms around my smaller frame and buries his face in my hair. My cheeks flush with the sudden contact.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't know why I'm so out of character. I can only guess it's from the alcohol last night." His warm words suffocate me but I don't turn away. Instead, I sink into the heat. "I know I've already told you about my father and the promise I made to him. The promise I made to protect you. My chest hurts every time I think of the way I've hurt you. So far I haven't done a good job at keeping my promise." I feel something wet on my face. "I'm so sorry, Lucy." His voice trembles and my own eyes blur some more. My heart flutters at his caring words so I wrap my arms around his waist to show my appreciation. He pulls me closer when I return the hug. And soon we are a crying mess, sobbing in each other's arms. I let my tears fall on his chest and he doesn't seem to mind.

When my head starts to hurt, that's when I know I have to stop crying. However, when I do, Natsu is still balling his eyes out. I don't want to interrupt him, so I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes. His arms never leave me as I listen to his steady heartbeat. I want to sleep in his arms. For some reason I want to stay with these warm arms wrapped around my body.

As I get lost in his comfort, my conscious slowly fades. I feel my eyes become droopy and when I try to open them, they won't move. My body relaxes into his and I fall asleep.

* * *

"You're too precious to me. I promise you won't be lonely again."

_"He can't keep his promise, baby."_

* * *

**And done. That's it. Gomen, but it's just a fluff chapter. I promise it will get more exciting! I'm trying to space out my chapters, so I'm sorry but they won't be long... ish?**

**I find it hilarious one of my friends is amazing at writing aciton scenes but can't write sappy scenes, while I'm over here like "Bro, I can't write action!" **

**Sometimes I think we should team up and write and Action/Romance novel. It'd be the best goddamn novel ever!**

**True story.**

**As always, I love you all, thank you for the support! Please stay and go through this journey with me!**

**While you're at it... GO VOTE ON MY POLL! DO IT NOW!**

**Oh, sorry... Demon loco took over... oops.**

**XOXO**

**Till next time, **

**~locoanime**


	12. Chapter 11: The danger ahead

**Hello lovely people who continue to read this! Go vote on my poll when you're done, thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 11

I awoke to warmth, the way it cradled around my body and filled me with comfort. I didn't want to move however; the events from earlier swirled in my mind and I pushed my body forward. My eyes rapidly blinked at my surroundings. I was still in the forest, laying on what looked to be a familiar black fabric I had seen a pink-haired... Whatever he was... wear. A bright fire bloomed in front of me, releasing a comforting smell. The only thing I couldn't spot in the moss-covered forest was Natsu. His bag was right next to me, so I know he didn't leave. Why would he after seeming so protective over me? Suddenly my face felt hot, and I turned away from the fire to lay back down.

It was silent for a while until I heard branches rustle and sticks crack. I quickly shot up to see what it was, and sighed in relief when I saw the dragon boy. "You scared me." I admitted, my hand clutching my still racing heart. Natsu sat by the fire and used his hands to imitate claws, "Grr," he said playfully. I giggled at his antics and scooted closer to him. "Where were you?" I asked. Natsu pointed from where he came. "There's a river over there, I was taking a bath." He explained as tiny spheres of fire fell from his hand and into the fire. "How are you doing that?" Natsu stared at me like I was the craziest person in the world. "Are you serious?" I blinked in confusion, but nodded nonetheless. "It's my magic, I was born and trained to do this. Isn't it like any other magic?" I looked down at my own hands and felt an overwhelming urge to cry, but as soon as my eyes began to water the pain in my head came back. I balled my hands up in fists to stop the tears. "I don't know..."

"You don't know!?" Natsu almost yelled. I flinched slightly. "N-No, magic isn't my specialty." The flames stopped pouring from his hand. "You're an elf, isn't your race supposed to be one of the most powerful with magic?"

"W-Well, yes but-"

"I see, you're a princess who is cooped up in her tower, guarded by her knights who do all the work for her."

"No! That's not-"

He's right... He's always right... My mouth closed and I turned my face from him, the pain almost becoming unbearable.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that..." Natsu began, but I had enough.

"You know why I'm the princess locked in her tower!? Why I'm called the dumb princess!? Do you!?" I yelled at him, tears streaming down my face and my head pounding. Natsu's eyes widened in shock. "I can't use any goddamn magic, alright!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my eyes not bothering to look up at him. "I can't... even... use magic. I'm weak. I have no way to protect myself. I'm the only one in this godforsaken world that can't use any stupid magic." I whispered. Why do we always fight when we converse? Why can't we just-

"I'm sorry." Natsu whispered as he pulled me towards his chest. My breath caught in my throat. I stared up at him with wide eyes. "If it makes you feel better, I'll protect you. You'll never have to worry if I'm by your side." He said as his calloused hand patted my head. I sniffled as my tears started to dry. I nodded into his chest, gripping his shirt. "Okay."

When I pulled away, he offered a soft smile and kind eyes. "You should probably clean up yourself." He dragged his thumb across my cheek, wiping away any stray tears.

After he guided me to the river and started to retreat back to camp, I couldn't help but to call out to him. "Natsu!" He turned around, waiting. "Y-You'll keep an ear out for danger, right?" I asked anxiously. He smiled. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

When I thought he was out of earshot, I whispered to myself: "I know."

* * *

I came back to the camp, only to find Natsu sound asleep. He looked so peaceful leaning against a tree. I almost wanted to touch his face to see if it was real after seeing how... Surreal he looked- his lips slightly parted, and his eyes that seemed to be dreaming a wonderful dream behind the safety of his tanned skin. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He'll keep me safe...

**_"I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember!"_**

**_"Never shall you ever..."_**

**_"Make it stop!"_**

**_"He can't keep his promise, baby."_**

**_"Mama..."  
_**

**_"What happened, Mama? Mama? Mama!"_**

I jolted awake in a cold sweat. My heart hammered against my chest as my eyes darted around the camp. I could barely see anything with only embers remaining from the fire. The only thing that I knew was there, was Natsu.

But what on earth was that dream?! None of it made any coherent sense... It was just a bunch of voices saying the same thing over and over again... Voices that sounded so familiar. How am I to keep living with these weird images and words and dreams that randomly appear in my head? It's never happened before... At least not until-

A small sound rips me away from my thoughts. A simple crack of a branch snapping. My ears are suddenly on high alert and I quickly shake Natsu.

"Wake up!" I say in a strained whisper, my heart rate accelerating once more. Natsu moans as he sits up on his elbows. "What?" He asks in a groggy voice. I try to calm the bubbling that is now in my stomach to speak. "I-I think something is here." I say fearfully. Natsu wastes no time in getting to his feet, his hands ablaze. I watch as his eyes scour the surrounding wilderness. His face is so intense...

The wood stands still as Natsu's eyes skim across everything. I hold my breath as the crickets sing.

After a few moments, Natsu sends a burst of fire at the once burning fire pit. I yelp in surprise which Natsu laughs at. "It was nothing. Probably an animal passing through or somethin'." "I could have sworn It was something else... Like... I heard it's movement stop as soon as I sensed it. Do animals do that?" I asked as Natsu added more sticks to the fire.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Natsu started as he walked back towards me. "Maybe you're just paranoid. After all, there is nothin here that could hurt us-OOF"

"Natsu!"

A _thing_, an _akuma_, suddenly tackled Natsu to the ground in a black ball of fury. I ran behind a tree to watch the event.

The two of them clashed. I watched with terror as the pale-skinned beast tries to claw at Natsu, but before his sickening claws can even touch him, the dragon-boy is on his feet with his entire body on fire. The akuma growls, sharp black teeth peeling through dead lips. It stands up and the two of them circle each other. Natsu holds his fiery fists up, his eyebrows scrunching up with concentration. His onyx eyes never leave the monster's red ones. I shiver in fear as I remember the one from the castle... The one that almost killed me.

The akuma from then and the one here now... They look the same... The same black hair, clothing, scales, claws, teeth, wings: everything. The same lifeless eyes that were still filled with hate and bloodshed. My breath quickens as fear envelopes my entire being. He's going to try to kill me too. He's going to end my life and I will never be able to save my brother. I will never be able to redeem my people if I am killed by this murderer. But Natsu... He'll save me. He told me he will. I mean, he's saved me before.

Easy Lucy, calm down. He'll save you.

When I look back at Natsu, his hands are around the akuma's throat. It tries to claw at Natsu's hands, but his attempts are futile. I see Natsu smirk at the thing. "Not today." He says. What did I miss? When the akuma replies back to Natsu it is in a foreign tongue I have never heard. Even his voice is unpleasant as it slithers from his mouth.

Suddenly, Natsu's fire pulses with rage as it spreads to the akuma. It screams and cries in pain. I want to close my eyes and cover my ears from it's dreadful sounds. I coil closer to the tree and grip it's bark. It doesn't take long for the sounds to stop. I whimper against the tree as I imagine the pain of burning. I don't want violence...

I jump when Natsu places a hand on my shoulder, but I quickly sigh in relief. "You look mortified." He says. "I am. I don't like... violence. I just hate blood."

"Come here." Natsu grabs my hands before I can give him a reply. I look up at him when he pulls me against his chest. "Akuma don't bleed, Luce. If you want to survive this journey then you're gonna have to do something for me." "What is it?"

"Don't die." He lowered himself a bit to stare directly into my eyes. I was so mesmerized by them that all I could do was nod. "I know you can't use magic, but that doesn't mean you can't fight. If you want to survive, you're going to have to fight alongside me, OK?" I nodded once more. He sighed and walked away from me. I watched as he knelt by a pile of black dust. He picked some of it up ad watched as the grated substance fell through his fingertips. "Damn." I heard him mumble. His sudden reaction confused me? What was the matter? He killed the thing, so why is he suddenly displeased?

When he got up, with his bag in hand, I quickly went to him. "We can't stay here. The other akuma will be coming after us.. Probably." He said. "Others?"

"Normally, akuma appear in groups. There's rarely ever a lone wolf. If there is one... It means it's leader is either playing with us or doesn't consider us a threat, which I highly doubt." Natsu stomped out the fire. "Who is their leader?" I ask. "I guess you could say it's... General? It's hard to explain right now. Care to get going?"

"OK, where?" I spun myself around, trying to find another source of light. There wasn't one.

"Here." I am confused by his words, but when he suddenly takes me into his arms and abruptly takes off, I have no clue what to expect next.

* * *

**Yayyy! Development! Did I surprise you guys or am I being too predictable? I'm trying to make this mysterious so ya'll don't know alllllllllll the ins and outs. Hopefully you don't. If you do, I think we need to discuss you joining the X-men because you can read minds or some shit. **

**Any who, just a reminder for my poll: I'm closing it some time around New Years (I've got plans so I'm not sure when..) so get your votes in! I updated it recently so you better check that out if you didn't!**

**Review, favorite, and follow my lovelies!**

**Ciao!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	13. Chapter 12: Blood

**First offffffff, I don't really feel like updating "The Girl Next Door", cause I want to work on this story! Yayyyy! My other story was meant to be a minor story but... a lot of people like it so... Meh, I like this one better. So thank you my loyal readers, because ya'll just got another chapter! Yayyyy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Blood

My eyes widened as we broke through the forest canopy, but what really took my breath away was the beautiful display of stars the night granted us. I stared lovingly at them, for it had been quite a while since I had last been able to stargaze.

"Are you OK?" I heard Natsu ask. He was looking intently at me by the time I turned to see him. "Ye-Yeah," I felt his hands on my back and legs. "W-Why do you ask?" Natsu laughed as his wings beat the air. "You haven't screamed yet." Was I supposed to? "Hold on tight!" I braced myself as he suddenly shot higher into the atmosphere. I clung to him tightly, as I screamed for dear life. "Haha, there we go." Natsu said in satisfactory. "Were you only trying to get a reaction out of me?! I was having a perfectly good time until you tried to work me up!" I saw his pearly grin in the moonlight. "...Maybe." I groaned at his childishness.

When I had relaxed back into Natsu's chest, his wing patterns started stuttering. "What's wrong?" I asked startled. Natsu didn't answer. His eyes were closed in a painful manner, and I wondered what could have happened to make him suddenly like this. My heart thumped rapidly in my chest as I watched his body go limp and I could no longer feel his warm hands on me.

The cold air blew against my skin, making my ears and nose numb. I screamed Natsu's name as we plummeted to the ground. No matter what I tried, my attempts to bring him back to consciousness were futile. Every second brought us closer to the ground and I could do nothing except watch my tears fly into the sky. Knowing we had moments left until our fated demise, I grasped Natsu's chest and braced myself.

Right as we were about to crash into the trees, I felt a sudden jerk from Natsu. He grabbed me once more and turned on his backside. I cringed at the sickening cracks and whips and scrapes I heard as Natsu broke through the trees. After the wood had silenced from our ruckus I could only worry about the back-breaking thud I heard briefly before it.

My body shook entirely with fear, and my gut clenched and twisted from the free fall. I couldn't move. I was in complete paralysis, waiting for my sharp ears to catch even a glimpse of his heartbeat... Nothing...

My knuckles turned white as I held onto him tighter. There's no way he could be dead. But... He is... He died... protecting me...

I couldn't stop myself as I wailed into his shirt. "No! You can't go! If you leave now I'll be lonely! Natsu! Please, I can't go back to the dark! Please come back! Natsu!" I continued to scream his name into the pitch-black darkness. Was I truly alone again? I closed my eyes and tried to use the last of his warmth for my own survival.

As I cuddled into him, I couldn't help but stifle my sobs to listen to his chest briefly. For a brief second I thought I heard his heart, but when I reached my hand out to touch his neck...

I flinched at his stone cold skin.

Now I was surely alone, for the only company I had now was the empty darkness that used to house my dreams.

_Badump_

* * *

I tossed and turned at the unrelenting heat; however I found that no matter what I did it would never pass. I arose from the... the ground? I frantically looked around and found the one and only, Natsu, sitting by a fire.

"Shit, that mother fucking piece of fucking fuck!" He growled as he clawed at something on his back. My heart swelled with joy.

"Y-You're... Alive?" His demeanor changed as fast as his language did. "Ah, you're finally up! I was wondering when you woul- Shit!" He suddenly yelped in pain.

I rushed to his side to help. "What happened?!"

My eyes immediately picked up the fact that Natsu was indeed shirtless, and for a sinfully long moment my eyes lingered on his skin that seemed to illuminate against the fire. I never realized how taut his muscles were, or how attractive he actually is- NO! My cheeks burned as I silently scolded myself never to check out his body again. That would just make things awkward. Besides, he practically came back from the dead! That's just wrong!

"It's my fucking back. That akuma got to me and I didn't notice until it -AH, FUCKING HELL!-was too late." Natsu's wings shook the air around us and rattled the fire as they tried to help whatever was aggravating him so much.

"A-Alright, calm down. Let me take a look, and I'll see what's wrong." I took deep breaths to calm my beating heart. He stilled as my hands slid over the vast expanse of his soft skin in between his wings. It was so muscular as well... My cheeks went aflame again, and I could do nothing but let them burn."C-Can I have a torch please?" I realized that in whatever position we took, I could not get any light to examine him. Besides, now isn't the time to be focusing on his muscles. I need to help Natsu and find out what happened to him!

I furrowed my brows as I watched Natsu strain himself to hand me a torch. Not wanting to cause him more pain, I quickly took it and held it up. With the torch I was able to see his back more clearly. The first thing I noticed was the radiant red scales that covered his shoulder blades and extended onto his wings that had spread apart in order for me to examine his back. My free hand touched where his wings connected with the rough scales I had not touched earlier. A faint pink line marked the circumference of the connection. My hands traveled and I came across long scars. They had been smoothed over in the past years but did not hide themselves completely. Why would Natsu have all these scars on this back? I shook my head. I can ask him about this later after I've found what the real problem is.

Knowing Natsu was fireproof, I held the torch closer to look at his lower back. There in the middle of it all seemed to be a black dart. "I found it." I told him as my fingers inched towards the object. "Get it out already!" Natsu yelped again when I had ripped it from his flesh.

I stared at the black dart in my hand. Putting it against the light I could see a mist coming off of it. "What is this?" I wondered out loud. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Natsu turn towards me, presumably looking at the dart as well.

"Shit, don't touch it!" Natsu yelled as he ripped it from my hand.

"Wha- Why?" I stared at him in confusion as Natsu quickly burned it to ashes. He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. "I shoulda known they were gonna pull a fast one on me."

"What was it!?" I demanded. Natsu seemed hesitant to answer, and all my confusion turned into suspicion. Before my mind could press further into my thoughts, he answered. "It was a paralyzing dart. That akuma back there must have been tasked with bringing me back to his group, or worse... Somehow the akuma knew you were with me, and they wanted to put you in danger. Ha, they failed." I didn't utter a word as Natsu's small smile quickly turned into a frown as he looked down at the ground. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. My ears twitched and I could feel another pink hue rising upon my cheeks. "F-For what?" I asked, nearly wanting to slap myself for how coy I was coming off as. My eyes widened as his arms brought me to his chest. "For scaring you. If I wasn't in such a rush then we wouldn't have crashed." As soon as Natsu said that, relief that I had unknowingly kept inside me was suddenly brought back and I couldn't stop myself as tears spilled over my cheeks. Without a second thought, I snaked my hands around his torso to bring him closer to me. "Please... Don't leave me alone in the dark again." I sobbed. "I wouldn't dream of it." He whispered soothingly.

We stayed like that with the fire burning next to us. My tears stopped as an unpleasant headache pounded in my head. I nuzzled closer to Natsu's warmth, and Natsu didn't seem to mind. I hummed against him as his breathing and heartbeat made me feel safe. Suddenly I felt something wet drip onto my hand that was against his back. Natsu leaned back as I tried to get out of his grasp and see what was on my hand.

At the sight of crimson red on my hand I started to hyperventilate. "I-It's... It's-"

"Just blood." Natsu finished. My breathing calmed as he took my hand in his. "It's just blood." His soft eyes held an intensiveness that I couldn't escape. "B-but.. It's bad. It shows when someone is hurt, or worse... When someone's dead." My hand started to shake in his. He brushed his thumb casually against it. "Blood is also the life force that keeps you alive. Sure, it spills out of wounds that we have to stitch up, but we have to protect it to make sure we don't die." My shaking stopped. "If you want, I'll teach you how to fight." He said. I rubbed my puffy eyes with my hand. "Okay, but first can we take care of your wound?"

I could tell Natsu was holding back a laugh as his grin reached a bit too far back. "Yeah, sure." I smiled back at him and took my hand out of his. "And I believe this is yours." Natsu raised a brow looking insanely adorabl- I mean, seeming confused by my statement but then stared dumbly at his chest at the streak of blood I left on him. He slowly lifted his head and grinned at me with evil in his eyes. I laughed nervously, "haha, It's just blood." I giggled as he lunged towards me and pinned me to the ground.

* * *

**I did it, I did it! I really really did it! I was going to stop it where Natsu died, but it was only at 500 words soooo... but he really didn't die, and that was sort of a bad move on my part, confusing you guys like that. Gomen.**

**I really hope everyone had an awesome Christmas, Hanuka, Kwanzaa, New year! If I missed I holiday tell me. I think it's cool to learn about different cultures!**

**Till next time my lovelies!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime **


	14. Chapter 14: One fist at a time

**Hey, it's been a while... hasn't it? It's felt like that for me, I apologize if it has for you guys as well. I just haven't really been motivated to write lately... But I'm forcing myself. I will do this!**

**Maybe with your comments I'll be even more motivated? It doesn't take that long to write to me. Do it, I like seeing my readers care about getting another chapter.**

**Hmmmmmm... I got a CHALLENGE! I challenge you all to comment on this chapter, and whoever writes the best one will be featured in this story! (I got a lot of room for OC's, so It's pretty chill) I'll try to message you within one week of your comment for the details. Good luck!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_Chapter 13: One fist at a time_

"Again." Natsu said for the millionth time. I panted as I lifted my fists once again to punch his calloused hands. Sweat rolled down my face and back, and I felt like I had been submerged in water.

"H-How long are we... are we going to keep doing this?" I asked as My arms started to fail me once more. I was so sore, so tired.

"Until you get your form right. C'mon, I know you got the fight in ya, we just gotta get it out." Natsu bent his knees more, his eyes teasing me, and his grin mischievous. "C'mon, hit me harder." I shook my arms, I rolled my neck, and I stared at his hands. "One fist at a time." I told myself. I hit him, again, and again, until the same thing happened.

"Natsuu, I can't dooo this!" I whined as my back slumped. Natsu stood there with his hands on his hips. "Honestly Lucy, one would think you would'a tried harder, after all, you got an entire army after you. But no, the prissy little princess is gonna die because she can't even throw a decent fist. I can't-"

"AAARRRRGH! Shut up you cocky bastard!" I exclaimed as my leg shot up and kicked him square in the jaw. Natsu flew back, and hit a tree. My chest heaved as I stood recovering from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

Natsu looked miserable. He rubbed where a purple spot was quickly growing. "I... Knew you had it in ya..." He said weakly.

I rushed to his side. "Ohmymavis! Natsu! Are you OK?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was... actually hoping you would do something like that."

I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean?" Natsu suddenly turned serious when his eyes met mine. "I was trying to see what your dexterity was. It clearly wasn't your fists, but in order to find your fighting talent I had to... well... piss you off."

"I see. And what is my dexterity?"

"Unicorns."

I glared at him. "That's not funny." he chuckled. "No, I mean look." He pointed behind me. I turned around, and just beyond a row trees stood a black unicorn almost glistening in the rays of the golden sun. It stood high and mighty as it reached for a few tasty leaves.

My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes focused on the creature. "It's- It's beautiful." I gasped. Had the fairies sprinkled glitter on it? Even though it was black, it almost seemed translucent; almost as if it were a mirage.

Natsu stood up, and offered his hand to me. Together we stood, and admired the rarity. "I thought unicorns were white?" I mumbled. I felt Natsu smile as he looked down at me. "Unicorns are already extremely rare. I guess we just happened to come across the rarest of them all." For a moment my eyes locked onto his, but I quickly turned away. "Y-Yeah. I-I guess." Stop stuttering! What is your deal with this guy, Lucy! I yelled at myself internally. Suddenly I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I looked back to find the unicorn with its horn nearly piercing Natsu's collar. Natus laughed nervously, and stepped away. "This horse reminds me of Erza." He said while sweat profusely ran down his face.

I laid my hand upon it's cheek, and stroked it. The unicorn huffed, and nuzzled my face. I giggled. "Oh, this is great! Natsu come pet him!"

Natsu took another step back. "Nah, I'm good. I have a bad feeling 'bout him." I pouted. Oh well, I get to pet the unicorn!

* * *

The unicorn eventually galloped off. I felt fulfillment rise in my chest. I, out of all people, was able to be with such an amazing creature.

The sun was still in the sky, but it started going lower. Natsu was resting on a bed of moss with his hands folded behind his head. I walked over to him, and sat next to him. He's handsome. His strong features suit him well, but his lips... They look soft. They look out of place, yet contrast well. I can't help but linger on them. They're slightly parted as he quietly snores.

I start to think about last night when he pinned me to the ground. It's not the first time he's kept me in such a position, but with our playful banter it didn't feel threatening. It felt... I don't know how to describe it... We stayed in that position to catch our breath, but... the way he looked at me. I could've sworn his eyes flamed as he took me in. It felt... intimate. I felt... like... he-

NO! if I convince myself he does then things will change, and this quest will become awkward. If I act any different he's going to push me away, and I can't have that happening!

Natsu stirred slightly, and I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I should stop thinking nonsense.

"Natsu?" I asked. He yawned much like a cat would -adorable- and looked up at me. "Wassup?"

"I have to ask you something."

"Shoot,"

"What's my dexterity? You never gave me an answer."

Natsu sat up and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, sorry. It's... Uh, well.. It's your legs."

Of course it is.

* * *

**Don't forget to comment, my lovelies! I'll announce the winners next chapter! Keep an eye out for it!**

**Love Y'aaaaaaaalllll **

**~locoanime**


End file.
